Swords of the Eternals: Ageless
by Snow Tempest
Summary: A year has passed since the opening of Zzyx, and Seth goes to fulfill his debt to the Singing Sisters. Kendra is offered the choice to become a candidate for the position of Eternal, a human lock on the gate of Zzyx, but will she take the challenge? Part 1 of the Swords of the Eternals series.
1. Chapter 1

Seth tried to put his upcoming trial out of mind, but the Singing Sisters kept nagging in the back of his mind. A wraith he could do, he could give them Vasilis, but he was anxious about not knowing the final object. Seth had learned over the past year that there were lots of things that he could not do.

He sat in the back of the minivan parked out front of the house and waited for his friends to join him. The satyrs had wanted to come, but with the treaty up again, they couldn't leave the preserve. Newel told Seth he would be wanting souvenirs (Spray cheese, a Sponge Bob T-shirt, and something shiny) and Doren had wished him luck and seen him off this far.

The door car door opened and Vanessa climbed into the front seat and put the key in the ignition, the car roared to life. Warren and Bracken walked towards the car, packs on their backs and weapons at their sides.

Seth relinquished the passenger seat to Warren when the two reached the car and slipped into the back seat with Bracken.

Warren buckled his seat belt and grinned, "I'm all ready to meet these Singing Sisters. Let's go!"

Vanessa started driving, steering out of the Fablehaven gate, "Last time Seth was the only one to meet the Singing Sisters, I think it's best to keep it that way."

Warren sighed, "One less tourist attraction it is then."

Bracken leaned forward to Warren who was sitting in front of him, "It really is dangerous to be dealing with the Singing Sisters, do not make light of this."

Vanessa nodded as she drove quickly on the deserted road, "For once I agree with the unicorn, don't joke about this Warren."

Seth shrugged, "I don't mind if he does, and I already know what I have to do."

Warren glanced nervously back at Seth, "The contract wouldn't have had anything to do with ending the life of a wonderful person such as; I don't know… someone named Warren?"

Seth didn't smile, "No," In his mind he replayed the memory of being offered to kill a friend, a relative, and an enemy. He was glad he turned it down, but at what price?

Bracken looked over at Seth and smiled empathetically, he reached out and nudged Seth's shoulder, "You'll do fine, whatever deal you managed to strike was the right one."

Seth smiled back at Bracken but his mind quickly went back to the task at hand. His back contained his emergency kit filled with firecrackers, potions that Tanu had given him, and the leviathan. Vasilis rested in its scabbard at his hip, hooked onto his belt. He gripped its hilt and frowned, giving up Vasilis was going to be hard, the sword had taken to him and he felt like it was a part of him now.

The chatter from Warren brought him out of his reverie as the Knight of the Dawn cheerfully explained his plan for lunch stops. "I thought we could go here, it's on the way to the Singing Sisters, so why not? They have killer sandwiches by the way…"

Vanessa sighed and gritted her teeth, "It is true, Warren, that we have time to spare. But that does not mean we are going to stop at every. Single. Restaurant. On. The. Way. There!"

Seth grinned, "No, Vanessa, that was the Saytrs, Warren won't do that. He's much more mature… I think."

Warren sniffed and mocked indignantly, "Seth! You know that I am the very model of maturity! The very peak of sophistication."

"Oh, please." Vanessa snorted and slammed on the gas. Warren and Seth were thrown back in their seats while Bracken sat perfectly still and looked out the window.

Seth found himself looking studying Bracken's profile and wondering what it would be like to be immortal and seeing the world move on while you remained the same. Bracken caught him looking and smiled at Seth,

_What is it?_ Bracken's voice echoed in his head through the magic coin.

Seth shrugged and thought back, _I don't really know… Just wondering what it's like to be a unicorn, I guess._

Bracken looked up at the car ceiling, formulating an answer. _It's very peaceful, incredibly tranquil. Almost emotionless compared to a human and their feelings. It's different._

_Oh._ Seth thought back. _It must be hard to not change and watch your surroundings evolve. The people that surround you grow up. I don't think I could do that, honestly. _

Bracken nodded, leaning back in his seat and brushing his hair back with his hand. _Yes, it is. It can be painful, even. To let go of the ones you love, see then age and eventually die._

Seth felt saddened by the Unicorn's speech; he empathetically put a hand on his friend's shoulder and cracked a smile.

The Unicorn didn't smile back this time; instead he turned back to the window. _But you are wrong; we do change, just like you, but we deteriorate on the inside. And though I still feel young, it is beginning to wear me out as well…_

Seth bit his lip and slumped down in his seat, he wanted to comfort Bracken, but he didn't know how. That boy on the seat next to his, who looked just a few years his senior, was a magical creature who had seen and endured a lot of pain over thousands of years. What could he possibly do to console him?

Warren turned around in his seat and noticed the two depressed-looking boys in the back seat, "Did you two get in a fight over your magical intercom system, or what?" He asked. They both glanced at him with pained expressions. Warren read the mood and turned back to the front and continued listing possible food options.


	2. Chapter 2

Kendra sat on the porch on the new hammock sipping hot cocoa and puffing clouds of her breath out and watching them dissipate in the air. She drank her hot chocolate calmly, wondering how Bracken meant to contact her. He left this morning for the Mississippi river with her brother, Warren, and Vanessa, but he hadn't given her a magical coin. Kendra felt a little put out that he hadn't said much to her before he left,

_Is this what romance is supposed to be like?_ She thought to herself as she watched a fairy fluff up the petals of a flower to keep them from falling. Kendra had thought love would change her life drastically, instantly somehow. But apparently, it didn't work like that. Sometimes she felt like a distance had grown between her and Bracken over the course of a year. They hadn't kissed once, which made her feel disappointed. Kendra sat back and remembered a conversation she had had with Vanessa the night before.

"_I kind of think he doesn't actually like me," Kendra sighed, pulling her legs closer to her chest. _

_Vanessa chuckled, "Don't worry. Men always go about their own way with love." The narcoblix laughed gracefully and leaned her head on her hand. "They can be quite unpredictable."_

_Kendra still felt frustrated, "But he just never shows any affection other than smiling and maybe taking my hand occasionally! I just…" She grumbled,_

"_Was expecting more?" Vanessa finished, raising an eyebrow. "Most girls do, just be glad he's the pure type and not over-zealous."_

_Kendra shook her head, "It's been nearly a year, though! I thought we really…" She rubbed her wet eyes, "I just don't understand!"_

_Vanessa patted Kendra's back, "I didn't understand at first either. And the only advice I can give you is; don't depend on others, they might let you down and leave you in the dark to die." Kendra knew that the woman was referring to the Sphinx, and nodded. "So learn to be strong on your own, and if he isn't giving you the romance of your dreams, know that nothing is perfect, but you can give him a push onto the right path." Vanessa drew back her hand on Kendra's back and looked at the young girl, "Does that help?"_

"_Yeah, thanks." Kendra mumbled, wiping the last tears from her cheeks._

"Learn to be strong on my own?" Kendra wondered aloud as she swung her feet above the porch.

"Kendra!" Her mother called from inside the house, "You need to come inside, your Grandpa wants you!"

"Coming!" Kendra called back, swinging to her feet and opening the door to go inside. She walked to the study and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Her grandfather said. Kendra opened the door and walked in. Her grip tightened on the almost empty mug of hot chocolate she still held in her hand when she saw those sitting in the study. Agad kindly smiled at her, the corners of his eyes crinkling, "Hello, Kendra, my dear girl."

She smiled and came farther into the study, "Hi," She said shyly, placing the mug down on a table and sitting in a lather chair nearby.

Grandpa Sorenson steeped his fingers together and looked carefully at Kendra for a few long seconds, then turned to Agad. "Surly not, she is just a child."

Agad nodded, "She is suited for the role, child or no."

Kendra looked between them with a confused expression, "What?"

Agad turned to her and opened his mouth, only to be silenced by a look from Grandpa Sorenson. "We need her parents to hear this too."

Kendra felt a little indignant, "So now I need my parent's permission before I go do what I've been doing all along, thanks! Nice to know I'm not trusted anymore." Her outburst was unexpected coming from her, it was something they would have expected more from Seth than the more responsible girl.

Grandma Sorenson appeared at the doorway with a tray of mugs filled to the brim with hot chocolate. "Who's thirsty?"

Kendra was the only one who hadn't touched the hot chocolate offered by her grandmother, her parents, her grandparents, and Agad all sat sipping their hot cocoa calmly as she sat there on edge. Finally Grandpa looked at Agad and nodded, the wizard sighed as a response and turned to Kendra, looking the girl in the eyes.

"I realize this is a lot to ask of a girl, in the middle of her teenage years, but one who has already seen so much… But you could be one of the candidates for one of the eternals; you and your brother."

Grandmas Sorenson looked at Agad in horror as Grandpas Sorenson looked grimly on, "That is absolutely appalling! Asking children to give up their normal lives to become a lock on your demon prison!"

Kendra's mother too, looked perturbed. "At the last meeting you said that being an Eternal was more punishment than reward, why would you punish Kendra?"

Agad sighed tiredly, "It is not meant to be a punishment for her. I have searched extensively for those in the world qualified to be Eternals, and your daughter is one of the top choices, as well as her brother."

"Seth, you want Seth too…" Kendra's mother moaned, her husband put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I think what Agad is saying," Kendra's father said calmly to sooth his wife, "Is that both Kendra and Seth have the capability to survive, stay hidden, travel, and live a long time. I'd take it as a compliment."

Agad nodded, relived he had some support, "I do mean it well, but as you all know, especially Kendra, the hardships you must endure as an Eternal are harsh. And it is cruel to ask someone so young to shoulder the burden of the world, but I think they could take it and thrive with it."

"You call thriving an existence in the shadows of this world, cursed and broken over centuries of life!" Grandpa Sorenson roared, standing up to quickly, and then sitting back down heavily after his back protested.

Kendra had indeed played with the idea of becoming an Eternal a year ago when she had been giddy with the thought of having an immortal, loving boyfriend. But that was then, and now she realized, that like Gavin, some relationships were just too good to be true. Now she wasn't so sure if she wanted to endure the eons alone.

Agad turned his pleading eyes to her, "Of course we would give you a few more years to grow up, but there is an audition for the role of Eternal. If you did this, you would be competing against the other candidates, but you would not be doing it alone." Agad pulled a folder out from his sleeve, it looked like a normal yellow file folder. He handed it to Kendra, she took it and cautiously took it and slowly opened it.

A collection of photos and information paper clipped to it met her eyes; pictures of weapons, animals, and places. "What is this?" she asked, leafing through the information.

Agad leaned forward and tapped the folder, "This a database of information covering the existence of all the shape shifters in the world today, their whereabouts, and their personalities. The location of the world's most rare and mythical weapons and their qualities." Kendra's eyes scanned the files and pictures, not quite believing that this information was in her hands. "To become a serious consideration for the role of Eternal you must retrieve one of the major weapons of lore as mentioned in the folder and have it take to you."

Kendra looked up at Agad, "Can't I just use Vasilis, it has already taken to me…" But the old wizard shook his head,

"Vasilis is better out of the hands of those involved with Zzyx. My former master once wielded that sword, he was brought to ruin. Just ask Seth about what happened to him." His voice grew sad as he spoke, but then remembered, "To become an Eternal you must have a familiar, a shape shifter companion, so that will be your second task. Do you want to become an Eternal?"

Kendra looked to her parents for guidance, but her father just shrugged and said, "It is your choice, honey."

"I…want to think about it." Kendra said as she stood up and walked out of the room. She climbed the stairs and went up to the attic playroom. She sat down on her bed and dropped the folder next to her. _I wish Patton could tell me what to do… _


	3. Chapter 3

Seth tossed and turned in his sleep. He was clutching his backpack to his chest, the black box inside throbbed with darkness, the tendrils of shadow reaching out for his mind.

_Master. Master, I will serve you, Master. Just let me out, Master. I will serve only you, Master. Master. _The wraith's whispers echoed through his head.

He growled a little and tried to block out the noise in his dreams, yet it still came back, and stronger, with more voices.

_Master! Master, free us! We'll serve you! Only you, Master. Please, I'm lost. I need someone to hear me, Master. Listen to my voice, speak to me! O, Great Shadow Charmer! Master. Master! Master._

Seth woke in a cold sweat and the voices slowly faded from his mind. He lay there, gasping and blinking in the darkness, trying to calm down. A hand came out of nowhere and grabbed his shoulder, he punched the assailant and the person stumbled back with a grunt and a thud as they hit the ground. Seth quickly sat up and leaped out of bed, quickly snapping into a defensive stance that Bracken had taught him earlier that summer.

"Good punch." Bracken grumbled, turning on the light and pinching his nose closed as the silver blood ran out of his right nostril. "Great aim; did you know where my nose was?" He asked as he swallowed back the blood and straightened his back again, un-pinching his nose.

Seth winced, "Sorry, Bracken. I just thought-"

"I was an enemy, yes I know." Bracken finished for him, nodding in forgiveness. "It's fine, but you were having a bad dream, it looked bad. Was it one of the ones you've been having recently?"

Seth nodded and let out a sigh as he sat back down on the bed, "Yeah, a bunch of undead were calling out to me again. Telling me to free them, talk to them, listen to them… They kept calling me 'Master', I hate that, and it's creepy."

Bracken nodded and sat next to Seth on the bed and pointed to the backpack that Seth had been clutching tightly in his sleep. "Was the voice of the wraith in the box the loudest?"

Seth nodded and swallowed, his mouth felt dry and sticky. "Yeah." He reached in the bag and drew out the smallish, black box with seals and charms on it, "It shouldn't get out, it is bound by the box and my word."

Bracken regarded the young Shadow Charmer with experienced eyes. Seth's eyes would take on a formidable darkness whenever he thought about something related to his chosen path in life. Bracken knew that many Shadow Charmers had easily fallen to darkness in the past, but he would not let Seth suffer the same fate.

Seth turned the box over and over in his hands looking carefully at the words and markings on the bindings. He then lifted the box flat on the palm of his hands so it was level with his eyes and stared at it blankly.

The unicorn watched this worriedly, studying the ever-darkening dark circles under the boy's eyes. Then saw Seth's eyes flash a deep, blood red; Bracken smacked the box out of Seth's hands and put a hand over Seth's eyes.

"Seth Sorenson, can you hear me?" He questioned, quickly scanning the boy's mind.

"Yes, of course I can." The words came from Seth's mouth calmly.

Bracken frowned, "Tell me something you like."

"…Banana Pudding."

"Now tell me something you dislike,"

"… Centaurs."

Bracken uncovered the boys' eyes, "Welcome back, Seth."

Seth squinted and blinked, "What happened?" He asked hazily, looking around the hotel room he was sharing with Bracken and Warren.

Bracken shook his head and patted Seth on the back, "You just started using your powers for a moment there, you might have been trying to break the seals on the box."

Seth looked over to where the box lay on the carpet, and walked over to retrieve it. He put it back in his backpack and turned to Bracken, "It's in my backpack, see? I won't be trying to open it anymore."

Bracken relaxed slightly and took the backpack from Seth as the boy went to go get a drink of water, but he still sensed something deeply wrong with Seth's mind. Something wasn't right, but it was so slight, so small that he just overlooked it. A little mar on the psyche of the young Shadow Charmer, left there in his mind like a seed, waiting to grow.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Kendra came down from her room to the smell of breakfast cooking in the kitchen. Her mother and grandfather were fixing up some fried potatoes and eggs, her father came down the stairs right behind her still in his tartan pajamas. "Morning, Sweetie." He said, ruffling his daughter's hair a little,

"Morning, Dad." She said back, smiling. Tucking the yellow folder given to her the day before by the wizard Agad under her arm, she made her way through the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Ahh, man." Kendra's dad sighed, stretching his arms out, "Seth hasn't bothered to give us a call yet… You think he might be using the Singing Sisters as an excuse to get away from us elders?" He joked lightly.

Grandpa Sorenson frowned and waved a threatening spatula at his son, "The Singing Sisters are not to be taken lightly; Seth is not doing this for pleasure."

Kendra's mother took steaming plates of potatoes and eggs over to the table and set them down, kissing Kendra's forehead as she did so. "Good morning, Kendra."Kendra smiled at her mom and grabbed a fork, taking a bite of her eggs of the fork and chewing.

All the while Kendra's father grumbled, "I know, I know… Our kids, constantly saving the world without their parents, taking all the fun parts for themselves…"

"Dear!" His wife snapped around, looking accusingly at her husband, who ducked his head meekly and stole a shared look with Kendra. He mouthed,_ you guys are no fun! _Then he went off by himself with a plate of breakfast and his alchemy kit that Tanu had given him, to go experiment in a corner.

Kendra's mother noticed the folder next to Kendra's plate and asked, "Did you make up your mind whether you want to participate in the test?"

Grandma Sorenson came into the kitchen and heard what was last spoken, "Did you think it over carefully, Kendra?"

Grandpa Sorenson huffed and walked stiffly over to the table and sat down, "You know you have a choice in this, unlike Zzyx. And you also have people who care about you who are alive. Remember that."

Kendra nodded and thought about the night before. She had spent the time she had before she fell asleep thinking about her decision. In the end it was Vanessa's words that helped her make up her mind. _"So learn to be strong on your own," _

"Yeah. I'm going to do it." She said calmly, flipping open the folder. Grandpa Sorenson's eyes bugged out and Kendra's mother choked on her coffee.

"Surely you aren't…" Grandma Sorenson started, and then saw the look in Kendra's eyes. Determination glittered there, albeit faintly, but there. "She's serious."

Kendra's mother put her hand on her daughter's arm and said softly, "Honey, I know that this might be because of a boy…"

"Mom!" Kendra whined, looking at her mom with exasperation, "No, it's not!"

"Alright, alright." Her mother conceded, "But if it's about Bracken, then-"

"Mom." Kendra growled, clenching her fork, "It has nothing to do with _him_."

"Just so you know, becoming immortal for a man… It might not be worth it." Her mother tried.

"Hey! I heard that!" Kendra's dad exclaimed from the corner, pouting and dumping the mushrooms he was growing in his test tube on the floor and poking them, mocking hurt.

"It isn't that… It's just… I want to prove myself worthy." Kendra pleaded.

"But honey, you are worthy! Of course you are!" Her mother said,

"I know but… I just don't feel very worthy right now."

"She might be jealous of her brother! Might just want a quest to busy herself or outshine him…" Her dad mumbled from the corner, where the mushrooms were growing rapidly and stirring slightly.

"Or might just be going through one of those emotional teenage stages, don't worry Kendra, you can talk to any of us." Kendra's mother said soothingly.

"You said I had a choice, and I've made my choice." Kendra stated.

"But Kendra, these are your parents and-" Grandpa Sorenson protested,

"I said I've made my choice!" Kendra snapped and stormed up to her room, slamming the door to the attic playroom behind her and buried her head in her arms. _Why don't they listen to me anymore? _


	5. Chapter 5

After eating a quick breakfast in the Hotel they all packed into the car again and headed off towards the Mississippi river. Bracken kept giving Seth worried looks and Seth just shrugged it off as the unicorn being over-protective. Warren pointed out and read all the landmark and attraction signs, causing Vanessa to speed due to her irritation.

Finally they came upon a familiar dirt road that led to a small house. Seth got out of the car and waved happily to the old ferry-man, Bracken got out as well and watched as Seth and the old man exchanged a few words and walk back to the car.

"I'll be taking whoever wants to accompany him over to the island on the raft. No golem this time, eh?" He asked, squinting at the back of the minivan.

"No, just us, Sir." Seth said respectively.

The man nodded, "Good, good. You have grown in the past year, gotten taller I think, Young man."

Seth grinned and followed the man to the raft at the small, wooden pier. "You think so?"

Vanessa shook her head as she got out of the car and followed the pair, "I still wonder what Seth did to get passage to the island in the first place…"

Warren burped into his fist and patted his stomach, "If it were eating a sandwich, I'd be a goner! I don't have any room left after lunch!"

Vanessa looked back at Warren with mild disgust as they all piled onto the raft and were ferried over to the island of the Singing Sisters.

When they landed at the island, Seth got off first and looked around. The same door greeted his sight and again he was confronted and a little nervous about going in.

"Anything before I head in?" Seth asked, turning around to face the nacroblix, Knight of the Dawn, and the unicorn.

Bracken smiled and put a hand on Seth's shoulder, "Have confidence, you are the bravest person I know, Seth Sorenson."Seth smiled back and choked up a little at Bracken's words; he stepped towards the door and knocked.

The same troll opened the door as before. "You are still alive." The troll noted as Seth stepped inside.

"Yes, it appears I am." Seth said back to the troll in its native tongue.

"Good, good. My mistresses are waiting for you."

"Thanks," Seth nodded his head to the troll and headed up the stairs.

The Singing Sisters stood exactly where they had been where Seth had last seen them, standing in a circle, joined at the wrists, over a pool of glowing maggots.

"Oh, look. He's back!"

"I told you he was just like Patton!" The shortest one giggled.

"You and your Patton!" The tall one scolded irritably.

"Oh, stop it, you liked him too!"

"Quiet!" The first sister to speak shouted, calling for silence as she turned around to inspect Seth. "So… You have survived and brought us the sword of light and darkness, as well as a spirit wraith, well done."

Seth nodded, swallowing hard to clear his sticky throat and unzipping his backpack. "The wraith, would you like it now?"

"Yes. Let it free, but only one you have secured the faith of the creature." The middle one spoke again.

Seth pulled the black box with the seals on it from his backpack and concentrated to make mental contact with the wraith. The response was immediate and chilling.

_Master, is it my time to serve you? _

_Yes, _Seth said, _but you will have to promise me something._

There was a pause from the wraith, then… _Anything, powerful Shadow Charmer, just name it._

_I want you to attack nothing within the Singing Sister's domain, unless ordered by the Singing Sisters, you are to obey their every command from here on out, and you must never leave this island unless ordered. Are we clear? _

… _Yes, Master. _

_Very well, I will let you free. _

Seth unsealed the box and a darkness clouded the room as the spirit flew free of its tiny prison. The Singing Sisters all stood impressed but then looked uneasy, no doubt feeling the effects from the fear of the wraith.

"One-third of the bargain is now complete." The tallest, Berna, sniffed, eyeing the young Shadow Charmer and settling on his sword. "Now you must wield Vasilis as our champion to retrieve any one item that we desire," She glared down her nose at him and motioned for Wilna to continue.

"That item is the third horn of the dark unicorn. We shall not give you the location of the horn, because we, ourselves, don't know. But we have noticed a unicorn in your company, if any can help you find it, he might."

"We have also noted the Narcoblex and other man in your company. You may travel with whom you choose. We do not mind whom chooses to follow you into this quest."

Orna looked worried and turned to Seth, "If the unicorn is your friend, then you shouldn't risk taking h-"

"Sister!" The other two cried in displeasure.

"Wait! What did you mean?!" Seth asked, a pleading look in his eyes. He didn't want Bracken to get hurt on his quest, nor anyone other than himself.

"We cannot tell you anymore." Wilna stated and nodded over at an attendant troll. "Luck on your quest, young champion. You are going to need it."

And with that, Seth was towed down the stairs by the troll and seen out the door. He stood outside the entrance, feeling a bit numb, and then turned to face his friends.

"What do you need to do?" Vanessa asked, coming forward and looking at Seth, seeing him a mite shaken.

"We have to find the horn of a dark unicorn." 


	6. Chapter 6

Kendra sat on the plane next to her father looking out the window at the green-brown smudge that was China. Her dad snored away as Kendra studied the sheet explaining where they would find the real sword of Goujian. It was said to be 2500 years old yet still in perfect condition. Scientists tried to come up with a reason as to how the sword had not rusted at all, but the real reason was because of the magic on the blade that sustained it.

The flight landed and Kendra yawned to pop her ears from the air pressure and nudged her father awake. He snorted awake and grabbed his bag at his feet and grinned, "Just me and you… And that big, muscular guy, huh?" He said, looking behind them to the former member of the Knight of the Dawn in the row behind them.

Kendra's father and the bodyguard had been the conditions to her going to retrieve a sword of legend. They got off the plane, grabbing their carry-on bags and heading out of the airport. Kendra had learned with the constant traveling as a Knight of the Dawn to pack light, her father and bodyguard did the same and brought only their carry-on backpacks.

The first challenge for Kendra now would be to find the sword, luckily, they didn't have to steal the sword from a museum or lab because Agad had already done that and replaced the sword with an exact copy in everything except magic and age. Now he had the sword of Goujian hidden somewhere in Xi'an. And Kendra had a few ideas of where to look.

Kendra's father got them a taxi in just a minute, and started speaking in Chinese to the driver.

"Dad, you speak Chinese?"

Her father grinned at her, "I learned it in Collage. I have always wanted to go to China! They have good food here."

Kendra wondered what else she didn't know about her parents, it made her feel alienated further from the adults. She herself felt like she had grown up over the past years, but she was still just a kid, and treated like one too. She wasn't taken seriously by her parents and grandparents, or Bracken. She crossed her arms and leaned against the door as her dad and bodyguard squeezed in to all fit in the back seat.

They soon arrived to the major tourist attraction, people came from all over the world to see the terracotta warriors; it seemed a likely place to hide an ancient sword. They got out of the taxi and shaded their eyes and looked around. Tourists and excavation sites were everywhere, blocking most of their sight.

They spent the day viewing most of the exhibits and the attractions, as her father wanted, but Kendra kept feeling anxious about finding the sword. The feeling grew in the pit of her stomach so much that it started to hurt. She begged her father leave to go to the restroom, he said sure, and so she started to walk towards the ladies' room.

The bodyguard tried to follow, a blank expression on his meaty face.

Scott, being the married man that he was, stopped the Knight with a hand. "Never," He said, "Get in the way of a woman and the bathroom."

Meanwhile, Kendra was choking on her vomit inside the bathroom. The women avoided her, looking her way only to look quickly away. A gentle hand reached out and patted her on the back, leading her to a sink and rubbing Kendra's back as she threw up in the sink. The girl then turned the sink water on and wet a strip of cloth and handed it to Kendra.

"To wipe your mouth with." She said in accented English.

Kendra took it and wiped the acid from the corners of her mouth and her chin and smiled weakly at the other girl, "Thank you."

"Not a problem." The Chinese girl said with a smile. She had cute dark brown hair in a bob cut that bounced when she spoke, _she really is cute_, Kendra thought. _I must look terrible right now…_ Kendra thought, groaning a little.

"My name is Kendra, what is yours?" Kendra asked.

The girl bowed her head a little, "My name is Yu Jin."

"Nice to meet you- er – Yu." Kendra said, embarrassed over her stumbling words.

The girl giggled and put a small hand over her mouth daintily, "Yu is my last name, call me Jin."

"Oh, sorry." Kendra laughed a little to and felt a lot better than she had been a second ago.

"Um-"

"En-"

They both spoke at the same time, and then laughed.

"You go first," Kendra said.

"No, no, you must speak first!" Jin insisted.

"But,-"

"I will not say another word until you have completed your thought!" Jin stated and sealed her mouth shut.

Kendra sighed, "I forgot what I was going to say." They broke into laughter again and felt relaxed. "Are you here with family? I'm almost done with the tour, if you want we can get some lunch together as a thank you for earlier."

Jin smiled and shrugged, "I cannot pass up a meal with such pleasant company!"


	7. Chapter 7

Bracken had a troubled look on his face ever since the words 'dark horn' left Seth's mouth. Now the young hero felt guilty, watching his friend rub his forehead and furrow his brow, pacing now and again and thinking.

"You should eat something," Seth suggested, holding out a taco to Bracken and waving it in the unicorn's direction.

Warren crunched on his taco noisily and shoveled carnitas in his mouth relentlessly, he only paused to grunt and say, "Ish goob fff ou eeh shompin!"

"What?" Seth stared blackly at Warren, hardly believing what Warren just said was in English.

Vanessa rolled her eyes and sighed. "'It's good if you eat something' is what he said."

"You speak mouthful?" Seth stared in wonder at the Narcoblix, "Wow."

"Yes, it's one of the languages I was forced to learn while being with this guy," She pointed accusingly at Warren, "While on Knight of the Dawn missions together."

"Oh, I forgot you two had worked together in the past." Seth said, watching the two adults and attempting to see them as young Knights of the Dawn working side-by-side.

Bracken came back to the table and held up a piece of paper with a very detailed drawing of the world on it done in crayons.

"Bracken, is that what you used the restaurant kid crayons for?" Seth asked, scanning the drawing, marveling at its perfection.

"Yes, now." Bracken lay the map down on the table.

A bean dropped from Warren's open mouth onto the drawing, they all stared at it for a second, and then looked at Warren. "Sowwy." He mumbled, chewing quickly and swallowing.

"Anyway," Bracken continued, "All the red dots you see here are all the places I know the horn has previously been to."

"Wait," Seth raised his hand a little, "So you're saying the horn has legs and can walk around?"

Bracken shook his head, "The horn is currently owned by a secret organization called the Dark Night."

"I've never heard of them." Warren stated, shrugging his shoulders.

"It's a secret organization, of course you wouldn't have." Bracken sighed.

"Actually, nowadays a lot of 'secret organizations' are no longer secret." Seth concurred.

"Alright, but I know of it." Bracken reaffirmed, "And many of the member's identities are known to me.

The horn is usually responsible for the most devastating catastrophes in history. Like Natural disasters, wars, and illnesses. Though, in the past, it was also demons causing those things, the ones you defiantly can't overlook, the tragedies that stay with people for centuries, are the ones the horn is capable of igniting."

"Like… Pompeii!" Seth exclaimed.

"Yes, Pompeii is one. Another is World War One and Two, as well as almost any war that has stepped the land in blood a thousand times over. Terrorist acts, oppressions, terrifying, brilliant leaders. They all are influenced by the dark horn."

"So where should we look if the horn is moved around by this… society?" Vanessa asked, studying the map and noting the patterns of the red dots.

"Our best chance is to go where unrest is today. Unfortunately, that could be a lot of places, and they are all dangerous. We would be walking straight into a war zone."

"But we don't have any other options, do we?" Seth said, a lump of mucus forming in his throat.

"Actually, we might." Bracken argued. "If I can track one of the members of the Dark Night, I might be able to get some information out of them."

Vanessa nodded, "I like this plan better. So who can we get our hands on?"

Bracken drummed his fingers on the table as her thought, "I killed him, I killed them, he's dead, she's dead, they're dead, hmm, and they might all be dead. If only Raxtus hadn't eaten Navarog, I might still…"

"Navarog? He was in the society? If Raxtus hadn't eaten him he would've killed Kendra."

"Navarog! You mean that God-dang, betraying, son of a demon?! He speared me in the chest!"

"You met him?" Bracken inquired, surprised.

"Yes, though, he posed as a dragon tamer and a Knight of the Dawn. He betrayed us and hurt Warren and got Kendra to like him."

"What?...That bastard." Bracken gritted his teeth in anger and clenched his fist, his composure gone. "Why does he always…?" The unicorn sighed heavily and picked up the crayon drawing of the world. "There still might be one alive…here." He pointed to a spot on the map.

They all leaned in and looked to where he was pointing.

"Egypt?"

"Cairo, Egypt."


	8. Chapter 8

After Kendra and Jin came out of the bathroom together, Scott and the bodyguard, named Mike, just shrugged it off and invited Jin to have lunch with them.

Kendra still felt a little queasy, so she nibbled on some protein bars as Jin and her father shoveled in fried rice and bok choy like nobody's business. Mike noticed Kendra looking a bit ill and sympathetically patted her back. Kendra was surprised by this gesture and smiled at him. The guard bushed a little and looked away, pulling a mango out of his bag, as well as a smell knife. He began skinning the fruit and cut juicy parts off and handing them to Kendra.

"Eat this; fruit is good for many things." He rumbled.

Kendra took the pieces and popped them in her mouth. The golden juice calmed the unrest in her stomach and cured the bitter taste of the bile in her mouth.

Jin burped loud and long, causing everyone to stare as she calmly wiped her mouth afterwards. She noticed them looking at her intently, so she finished wiping her mouth and stated, "I liked it very much."

Then Scott burped loudly as well, dissolving the tension. They all laughed, except Mike, who cracked a small smile.

"Shall we go to see the Terracotta Warriors now?" Kendra's father asked,

Jin smiled, "I have not seen that yet, I was saving it for last. May I accompany you?" She asked, looking towards Kendra.

Kendra nodded and stood, "Yeah, sure!"

So they all went together to the architectural site and looked around, Kendra kept an eye out for a sword or an obvious sign of one.

Jin was looking around too, but unlike the serious Kendra, she was excitedly looking at everything, pouring over the information displayed, watching the tourists, and ardently examining the statues with binoculars.

Kendra wished she could be as carefree as Jin, but her anxiety made it hard for her to focus on pretending to have fun.

Mike scanned the area for possible threats, as he was taught to do, his eyes glanced over the Chinese girl that accompanied them, but then slid back to her.

Kendra scanned the statues for any clue, but found nothing… Until her light-perceptive eyes caught a glow from one of the soldiers in the back.

Jin saw her new friend's eyes stop and focus on one of the terracotta soldiers, she smiled. "Is there one you like the most?" She asked cheerfully. "I like that one, personally." She said pointing to one of the other statues, Kendra distractedly glanced at Jin, but didn't focus.

_That's the one._

Jin pulled a flat stone slab engraved with Chinese characters on it and held it out in front of her. The characters began to glow faintly with blue light. The light caught Kendra's eye, but too late. It was also too late for Mike to do anything before ghostly blue light restrained him, holding him to his spot a few feet away.

"You are too easy to fool, Kendra Sorenson." Jin chuckled and leaped down into the pit where the terracotta warrior faintly glowed.

"No!" Kendra protested, unbelievingly. _What do you expect, Kendra? You only knew her for an hour or so, how could you possibly have trusted her?_ Her mind scolded her as she struggled against her bonds.

"It's no use; my ancestor will keep you securely bound until I ask them to let you go." Jin shouted back up at Kendra, smirking at Kendra's frustration.

"So, she's a Zǔxiān xiōng tú." Mike growled and gritted his teeth.

"Sorry, what?" Scott asked, standing in perplexity, totally unbound, but very much frozen in confusion.

"An ancestor wielder. They are able to summon the spirits of their ancestors using a stone grave marker. Now…" He turned his head slightly to glare at Scott.

"Er… Yes?" Kendra's father blanched.

"Stop her."

"Agh, I really can't." Scott muttered, shrugging his shoulders helplessly.

"Dad! You have your alchemy, potion, and chemistry set! You can still do something!" Kendra shouted at her father.

Mike held the father's gaze sternly, "Do your part for the mission. That ancestor wielder doesn't believe you are a threat. Here is where you prove her wrong."

Scott swallowed heavily and turned to the railing where in the pit Jin could be seen chanting and summoning more ancestors to help her remove the magical seal on the terracotta statue. He dug through his backpack and pulled out a vial filled with something green and wriggling. He dropped it over the edge and the vial broke. He then took out his water bottle and poured the rest of the water somewhat on the small, green worm-thing.

Then it got big. Really, really big.

"I freeze dried it." Scott stated nonchalantly as the giant, spiny, walking cactus monster stomped over to Jin and sung a spiny, club-like arm. Jin dodged and the arm hit the magical barrier around the statue.

The tourist's screamed or stood confused as tremors shook the place.

The monster swung again and almost made contact with the Chinese girl, Scott stood still, in awe of his own work.

"I did something magical! Did you see?! I did something magical!" He looked towards Kendra and Mike as breathlessly as a kid on a Holiday.

"Do you have acid number four in your collection?" Mike asked bluntly, killing most of Scott's enthusiasm.

"Yes?" Kendra's father said, digging though his pocket and pulling out another vial, this one with a gleaming, black liquid. "Why?"

"Pour some on our bonds, the spirits will melt."

"You certainly know your magic stuff, Mike." Scott said appreciatively and poured a small amount of the gunk on Mike's wrists. The spirits dissolved almost immediately, and Scott went over to Kendra next. Once Kendra was free, she hoisted herself over the railing and tumbled down the steep drop to the bottom of the pit.

Jin stood fending off Scott's cactus monster with her ancestors and was too busy to notice Kendra come running straight for the glowing statue. But once Kendra passed right in front of her, she realized her spirits were no longer restraining the other girl.

But in that moment when Jin was distracted, the cactus monster crashed an arm into her and sent her flying, her back hitting the wall forcefully, blood streaming from the needles that had pierced her skin.

Kendra didn't stop running till she had reached the statue, the barrier that stood before her and the statue glowed red and stopped her in her tracks. Scott and Mike caught up with her and examined the obstacle.

"Put some acid on it." Mike suggested, Scott complied, and the red light dissolved a little. He dumped more on and Kendra managed to slip an arm through the hole. She touched a hand to the glow in the soldier's chest and drew out of it a bronze sword.

It was short, but felt strong, and shone as if it was newly made even though it was thousands of years old. Kendra felt pride well up inside her and she took a step back, her new sword in her hand.

Mike clapped a hand on Kendra's back, "You did well, finding it. And you-" He turned to look at Scott, "Did well saving us. That cactus is truly a work of genius."

"Aww, shucks." Scott mumbled, feeling a bit bashful.

Kendra grinned and turned around, ready to go home with her prize, but then she saw Jin's mangled body, bloody and bent in odd places.

"Jin!" She choked and ran towards the other girl, but when she got there Jin was half-standing on her own, and glaring at her.

"You bitch! You think you can keep my destiny away from me?! I was meant to have that sword, not you! I will become an Eternal, and I will stop it nothing till I have that sword in my hands and you dead on that blade." The Chinese girl glared, then cried in pain and fainted.

Kendra shook in horror, "Why?!" She whispered.

Mike came over and pulled her away, "Leave her. That is the most merciful thing we can do. She's in no condition to act on her threat, let's go."

Kendra felt tears rained down her cheeks and heard her sobs, but she just felt hollow.

_Why is betrayal a part of this world? Why vengeance? I wish it would all just go away…_


	9. Chapter 9

Seth hogged the only fan in the hotel room as the two adults and the boy waited for Bracken. It was unbearably hot and a big change from the wintry weather they were experiencing in America.

The door opened and Bracken strode through, holding a piece of paper in his hand with some written directions.

"I asked several people where we might find him, and they have given me varied answers, but this one seems the most likely."

He grabbed his bag from a chair nearby and motioned the exhausted humans to follow.

Seth kept his front pressed closely to Bracken's back as they waded through the crowd, hearing the calls of good prices and better deals. Vanessa glared at the merchants and steered Warren away by the arm. Finally they reached a small indoors shop with a flickering neon sign in the window, it read; _We're open!_

Warren squinted at the place and looked a bit skeptical, "Are you sure this is it?"

Bracken opened the door the shop and stepped in, "Very sure." He said, scanning the shop for signs of the person he was looking for.

Bracken's eye settled on the man at the desk, he was lazing back in his chair, while beside him on the table a black cat lazed on the counter.

The cat looked up just as Bracken walked over. The fur stood on end and the cat hissed backing away and jumping off the desk.

The man woke up with a start, "Welcome…" his eyes focused on the obvious tourists.

But Bracken paid him no attention and went after the cat, which had disappeared into the back of the shop. Seth followed suit and he and the unicorn came to a dark storage room with a dead end. Objects in the darkness looked strange and bent, kind of like broken people's bodies lying about them.

In Bracken's hand, a stone glowed, bathing the shadows in the room with a little light. The cat could barely be seen at the back wall, but its eyes, despite the light, glowed red.

"Mi'aiq," Bracken said, slowly making his way over to the feline. "I mean you no harm."

"Mi'aiq knows that what you say is a lie!" The cat hissed, and prepared to spring away.

"A shape-shifter?" Seth asked, blinking in curiosity and getting closer, despite the warning look Bracken sent him.

"Mi'aiq is indeed a shape-shifter."

"He used to be a dark wizard's familiar, but his mistress was killed."

Mi'aiq growled and shrunk back from the light more, "Mi'aiq is not evil, Mi'aiq has done nothing!"

"I know," Bracken grabbed the cat by the scruff of the neck and lifted it up, "But you are going to tell us; who has the horn, and where is it?"

Mi'aiq squirmed and glared at the unicorn as he kicked his back legs, trying to get free. "Mi'aiq will tell you nothing!"

Bracken looked like he was just about to strangle the cat when Seth cut in and took the shape-shifter from Bracken. "I'd really appreciate it if you tell us something; I kind of have a debt to repay, and I need the horn to do that." He said as he held the cat up to his eye-level.

Mi'aiq studied the boy and found something in the shadow-charmer's gaze that he had not seen in centuries. "Alright, Mi'aiq will tell you." He purred.

Bracken relaxed, and let out a breath of relief.

"But first," Mi'aiq continued,

Bracken frowned at the feline, "No conditions."

Mi'aiq glanced over at the silver-haired boy. "Mi'aiq would like to stay with this young shadow-charmer. Wherever he goes, Mi'aiq will follow."

Seth put Mi'aiq down, "Fine, now tell us what you know."

The cat sat down and began licking its ruffled fur, "The new protector of the horn is Julius Kinderson. He is located in Chicago, Illinois."

"Alright, back to the US it is then." Seth said as he walked out of the storage room and back into the shop.

Bracken watched Mi'aiq's expression of interest as the cat looked at the Shadow Charmer.

"What are you thinking on doing to him?" Bracken growled, light blue eyes flashing with cold anger.

Mi'aiq let out a sigh, "Nothing, Mi'aiq simply wishes to once more serve a Shadow Charmer." The cat observed the tense unicorn out of the corner of his eye. "You get quite harsh when it comes to the Dark Night, don't you? Mi'aiq thinks you behave this way because you are in human form, but…" The cat smugly studied the unicorn's reaction, "Mi'aiq thinks it is also because you lost someone…. very… _precious_…."

"One more word, _Cat_, and your throat will be ripped out!" Bracken threatened, and then turned about on his heel and stormed out of the room.

Mi'aiq sat there quietly for a second then muttered to himself, "Mi'aiq knows you lost someone dear… Mi'aiq was there when she was killed."

Then the black cat resumed licking itself as if nothing had happened.


	10. Chapter 10

Kendra still felt hollow inside when she got back to Fablehaven. She kept feeling like she shouldn't have left Jin there, yet she was glad she didn't have to see the Chinese girl's face again. Still confused, she got out of the car and numbly walked to the house and called, "I'm back!" But it was flat and tired.

"Welcome back, Honey!" Martha embraced her daughter and began fussing over her. "Did you have fun?"

Kendra shrugged her mother's arms off and sighed, "It was fine." Then she went up into her room and ignored the huff she got in response from her mother. She slung her backpack off her shoulders and lay the ancient sword down on the desk. Kendra then found herself studying the sword as it lay there on the table.

It had turquoise stones in the hilt, silk wrapping on the handle, the scabbard was wooden, unornamented, and plain compared to the bronze sword. She wondered what she would do with the sword now that she had it. Give it to Agad? Seemed likely. Use it to unlock some secret treasure? That seemed even more likely.

Her contemplation was disturbed by a small knocking on her window; she went over to it and looked out. Shiara was pounding as hard as she could against the window, when she saw Kendra opening in the window she stopped and panted from the effort, landing on the sill.

"What's wrong, Shiara?" Kendra asked, leaning forward and looking down at the fairy.

Shiara quickly jumped back into flight and said, "It's Raxtus! He needs your help! We've tried to get him to a sanctuary, but he's too weak to move!"

"Something's wrong with Raxtus?!" Kendra exclaimed, she grabbed her sword and strapped onto her belt, "Can I get through the portal in the shrine?"

Shiara looked skeptical but then tugged Kendra's hair, "Hurry! I don't know if you can, but we have to try!"

Kendra found herself running as fast as her legs would take her to the shrine. She didn't stop to tell anyone where she was going, she just kept sprinting. Her friend was in trouble, and if Raxtus couldn't get aid from the fairies, it was bad.

She came upon the grove with the canoe lake and the gazebo, Shiara flew alongside Kendra towards the lake, "Jump in!" The fairy said, pointing to the lake where the naiads waited.

Kendra only had a split second to rethink jumping in, but she did it anyway. As bubbles flew up around her, she began to regret her decision, she wasn't a magical creature; she couldn't possibly do this! But a second later she fell upwards out of the surface of a pond. Shiara fluttered near her and urged her to follow. Kendra, feeling more confident with herself, followed the fairy to a cliff face.

A group of fairies peeked over the top and flew down to get Kendra, they grabbed parts of her shirt and arms and pulled, each glowing brightly from Kendra's inner light. With their combined effort, they managed to hoist the girl up over the edge and set her down.

Kendra could see Raxtus lying on his side, his chest rising and falling rapidly, black blood dripping from his scales. She rushed over to him and knelt down, "Raxtus, can you hear me?!" She asked, touching him gently, Shiara worriedly handing over her shoulder.

Raxtus groaned and shifted a little, _I'm not feeling good Kendra, like if I ate an elephant all in one go!_

Kendra touched his scales, he glowed brightly for a second and the black ooze stopped flowing, but then it continued, faster than before. "I think I made it worse." Kendra said, worried for her friend.

The fairies drooped, "You were the only one we could turn to, Kendra. So it's hopeless?"

"No!" Shiara cried, clinging to Raxtus' muzzle and sobbing.

Kendra felt grim determination set in as she said, "I'll do my best." She touched Raxtus again, this time he didn't glow or look any better. The black gunk pooled at her feet and sucked at her power, drawing energy from her, but she refused to give up.

A roar broke her concentration for a second, she looked to her left to the sky and saw a giant, red dragon coming towards them.

"Bad news?" She asked the fairies, they nodded in unison and cowered behind Raxtus.

The dragon came closer and the closer it got the more paralyzed Kendra felt. Until a giant, silvery dragon crashed into the other one and boomed, _enough!_

Kendra felt the frozen terror melt so she kept trying to heal Raxtus. Until Celebrant rose up and loomed over Raxtus, the fairies, and Kendra.

_What's this?_

His voice thundered as his mighty wings flapped, causing some of the fairies to be swept away with the force of the wind.

_An intruder in Wyrmroost. However did you get in?_

The king of dragons scrutinized Kendra with an air of authority.

Kendra wished the dragon would stop studying her because her whole body was paralyzed in fear.

A giant, ugly blue-green dragon came soaring towards Celebrant and tried to knock the King out of the sky. The Silver dragon roared and clawed the other dragon away,

_Dragons who have sworn loyalty to me are defying my might! It must be because of you, FOUL INTRUDER._

He looked about to kill her right then, but her instincts told her to reach for her sword. Her fear broke for a second until she had her sword unsheathed in her hands, facing a terrifying dragon. She held her ground as the white-hot flames poured in around her.

At the end of the long exhalation of fire, Kendra still stood, her sword unharmed. Raxtus and the fairies hadn't been damaged at all as well, Kendra had a split second to reflect of this before Celebrant tried to take a bite out of her. She dodged the snapping maw and leapt to the side, keeping her sword in front of her.

The black ooze on the floor began to bubble and solidify, but neither the mighty dragon, nor the girl noticed it as a threat.

The dragon attacked again, this time rising up so his sharp talons could cut into the girl. Kendra sung her sword and his talons were deflected with shower of sparks.

Celebrant reeled backwards, shocked that something so small could deflect his cruel talons. Just as he was about to send another blow however, Kendra was tackled by someone from behind. And she went soaring off the cliff.


	11. Chapter 11

Seth felt weird taking Mi'aiq out of the cat carrier after they got out of the airport. Putting a shape-shifter in a carrier seemed wrong, but it wasn't for Seth to decide.

The cat shook out its fur and looked up at Seth, "Ah, plane rides! Mi'aiq hates them." Seth stretched out a little more as he waited for Warren, Vanessa, and Bracken to finish claiming their luggage and checking directions.

"Seth," Mi'aiq purred,

Seth looked down at the cat curiously, "What is it, Mi'aiq?"

The cat stretched lazily and nodded his head to a shadowy corner of the room next to the potted plant, "Go stand there and try to become one with the shadow."

Seth felt confused as he looked from the cat to the corner, "Why?"

The cat shrugged, "Mi'aiq wants to see if you can shadow walk." Seth shrugged and walked over to the plant; he stood still and let his abilities take over.

Warren, Vanessa, and Bracken finally walked over, only to find Mi'aiq licking him paw alone next to the cat carrier.

"Where's Seth?" Warren asked, looking around.

Bracken shot a glare at the cat, "Did you-?"

"Mi'aiq is curious about the young shadow charmer's abilities. He merely asked to see Seth shadow walk." The cat reassured the tense young man.

Seth then appeared as he stepped out of the shadows in the corner. "Hey guys! Are we ready to go?" Seth looked around at the startled faces of his friends and laughed, "It's a Shadow Charmer thing."

Seth's teeth chattered and he rubbed his arms for warmth, his nose felt like a running faucet after stepping outside. He was wearing a thick jacket, but it was like he was wearing nothing due to the cold weather of the windy city.

Mi'aiq guided them to the road and stopped to look at a newspaper that blew by. On the front it had a picture of a man and the column title read; _Julius Kinderson arrested for art theft!_

"We might be out of luck," He rumbled flicking a paw to the newspaper, which Vanessa picked up.

"Is this our man?" She asked, pointing to the mug shot.

"Unfortunately, yes." Mi'aiq sighed.

Seth shrugged, "All we have to do is find his house and break in, right?"

"He wouldn't just have a powerful source of darkness lying around his apartment." Bracken countered,

Vanessa nodded, "By all accounts, that wouldn't make sense. The best we can do is find out where he works and where he goes most often." Warren signaled a taxi as Vanessa scanned the newspaper for clues. "Here," Vanessa said, making all eyes turn to her as the cab pulled up on the curb. "He was donated a medieval tapestry to the Art Institute. I think that's our best lead."

They took the cab to the museum and got out of the car, looking around and burying their faces in their coats for warmth. The security wouldn't allow Mi'aiq in, but it didn't seem to bother the cat. The shape-shifter merely winked at Seth and disappeared into the shadows of the building.

After paying for tickets, Vanessa grabbed a map and looked through the sections. "It's on the top floor," She said pointing, "Up those stairs."

They followed the directions on the map up the stairs and to the second floor. The thought that an obstacle would be waiting for them in the medieval wing dampened Seth's mood until he brought his eyes up and saw… A giant butt.

It was a black stone sculpture raised on a pedestal on the middle of the stairs to the third floor. Seth stopped in his tracks and thought with amusement, _the satyrs would be laughing at this so hard right now… _

Seth began laughing, and then sobered up when some Japanese tourists looked his way. That certainly helped him lighten his mood by a lot. Bracken looked back at him and smiled, he was glad that Seth mood wasn't completely serious.

As much as the situation called for all of them to be mature, Bracken understood that Seth was in a difficult time. Seth was struggling not only with becoming a teen and experiencing emotional changes; he was also in a delicate balance with his Shadow-charmer powers.

When they got up to the fourth floor, and the medieval section, the first thing they all noticed were the suits of armor. Seth ran over to the weapons displayed on the wall and whistled in appreciation, "This is awesome! I want to have something like this on my wall!"

Bracken went over to the two tapestries and began trying to sense a magical doorway while Warren searched for an actual, physical passage. Vanessa asked a tour guide which one of the tapestries was the one donated by Julius.

Vanessa walked over to a tapestry with a knight on it, Latin woven into the texture and swords framing the tapestry. Bracken nearly touched it, but the security guard glared harshly at the young man, so instead he looked at it as close as he dared. But he discovered nothing that could be a doorway behind or through it. Warren had the same luck trying to look for a doorway behind it.

Seth was looking at the tapestry, thinking of everything he possibly could, and realizing that this lead might be a dead end.

_Concentrate on the shadows…_

Seth looked around for Mi'aiq, the voice in his head, and found the cat sitting in the shadows in the corner of the room, going seemingly unnoticed by the humans around him.

_Feel the call of the folds in the fabric, look for the darker colors. _Mi'aiq said into Seth's mind.

Seth gave a subtle nod to the cat and started looking directly at the tapestry, the colors were all once bright, but now faded with time, there was no actual black used in the tapestry, save for one, dark splotch in the bottom right and corner.

He focused his eyes on that spot, and soon it became a shape, then an image. It was a black horse. Seth, on a hunch, leaned forward and touched it.

The world spun into darkness and the museum was gone.


	12. Chapter 12

Kendra let out a cry and slashed with her sword again, missing just as the person knocked into her. Together they fell through the air.

"Kendra?" The shout was almost lost to the wind, but her ears caught the word and she focused on her attacker.

_Gavin_

He looked at her with deceivingly human eyes, the curly hair blowing back from his face made him seem ever-more human.

She felt rage burn within her, more strong than before. She gritted her teeth and swung her sword overhead and aimed for his heart. A wind current blew her sword away as they fell; she cursed her bad luck and tried to summon it back. It fought the wind to come to her. She didn't notice the ground fast approaching as she concentrated on bringing the weapon to her.

Gavin's arm wrapped around her and suddenly they were soaring just above the ground. Kendra swung from the talons of a large, black dragon and hung on for dear life as the world around her spun.

When they landed, Kendra scrambled out of the dragon's talons and spun to face him, holding out a hand to catch her sword. It came to her hands moments later; she took an offensive stance and rushed at the dragon, fuelled by rage and hatred, forgetting her fear and the paralysis that should have taken control of her mind.

The dragon swept its tail in front of it and knocked Kendra aside. Blood seeped from where a scale grazed her head, but she stood back up with her knees shaking from exhaustion due to her fight Celebrant, and ran back at him. Light began shining from her sword as she charged, echoing her brilliant aura as she slammed her sword into Navarog's hard, and obsidian-like scales. Her sword cut into the flesh beneath the scaly armor and black blood spurted from the wound. Navarog roared and backed off, suddenly in the form of teenaged Gavin Rose once more, facing Kendra with no weapon.

She gritted her teeth and glared at him, "If you think I'll show you mercy in that form, you are sadly mistaken!" She yelled, almost out of breath and feeling dizzy as the sword drained yet more energy from her.

Navarog looked at his opponent and staunched the blood flow from the wound at his side made by her sword. He felt strange, seeing her eyes so full of hate directed at him when for years of subconsciousness inside Raxtus he had only felt her gentle love. Through the small dragon he had felt her kindness, and longed for that caring touch. It was also her that had brought him back. His essence drifted through Raxtus, growing stronger and feeding off of her energy, and now, he was back. He lived for her now.

They both heard the roar of Celebrant as he swooped down after his prey that had gotten away from him. Navarog transformed back into a dragon, causing the King of Dragons to pause, and then slowly realize just who his real opponent was.

Kendra, already tired and bloodied, was too weak to move away as Navarog snatched her up again and flew off, leaving the dragons far, far behind.

When she woke, she was warm, despite the cold air blowing through the cave entrance. Then she felt Gavin's_\- no-_ Navarog's arms around her shoulders. She shook him off, but then instantly got goose bumps because of the chill.

He woke and stretched, "Hello, Kendra." He said, as if he hadn't betrayed her at Wyrmroost two years before, back when she was fourteen. He still looked like a handsome seventeen-year-old, but Kendra knew better,

"Dropped the stutter, huh?" She remarked spitefully, crossing her arms in anger and to conserve warmth.

He shrugged and stood, "It didn't really suit me." He held a hand out to her, "Where would you like to go, Milady?"

His words eerily reminded her of Lost Mesa, making her distrust him even more.

"Why should I trust you?" Kendra glared at him fiercely with contempt, "You betrayed me and killed others." She accused, "I know what you are."

Navarog sighed and leaned over her, coming close to her face, Kendra didn't want to back off or show any weakness, but she flinched. He put a hand to her face and looked into her eyes, "Not completely." His dark brown eyes looked sad, which startled Kendra for a second.

He then turned away and walked out of the cave, tossing Kendra's sword back to her, "Be careful," He said, looking out the cave entrance, "We're still not off the preserve. I can't find a way out past the burier. We have to keep moving or they'll find us." He turned to look at her and saw tears falling down her cheeks.

He went over to her quickly and looked flustered, "Hey, hey! Why are you crying?! I'm upsetting you, aren't I?"

"You're going to betray me again, right?" She hiccupped and wiped her tears away, gritting her teeth to stop it, but then giving up as another wet hiccup escaped.

He grabbed her by her shoulders and said quietly, "No, Kendra, Kendra! Listen to me. I won't ever do that again, please believe me."

She shook her head and tried to pull away, he held her closer to his chest.

"Kendra, I'll do anything you ask of me, just let me feel that love that I felt while I was within Raxtus."

Kendra looked up at him, "You were conscious?"

He nodded and wiped a tear away from her eye, "Yeah. And I realized that you are full of such goodness, I just couldn't help myself. You've changed me. I need you."

Kendra just let herself cry a little into his jacket, and somewhere deep inside her, an old flame that still had a spark left, burnt a little brighter.


	13. Chapter 13

Once Seth's vision cleared, he wasn't sure he was actually supported by a floor. All around him, grey clouds billowed and floated each and every direction, making it hard to see much of anything; until a soft, blue glow of Bracken's stone cut through the fog and soon enough, the unicorn himself became visible a few feet away.

Bracken held out a hand to help Seth up, the boy took it and stood. "Good job finding this! It was so well hidden that I couldn't detect it."

Mi'aiq padded out of a cloud behind Seth, "Of course he would find it, he is a shadow charmer; he can unlock any doorway." The cat boasted, rubbing his head against Seth's leg, causing Bracken to frown, but Seth to kneel down and hug the cat,

"You've been great, better than Nero, teaching me Shadow- charmer stuff, thanks!"

Mi'aiq purred and rubbed Seth's head with his own, "You are very welcome, Avitus."

Seth drew back and looked at the cat, "What?"

Bracken pulled Seth up by the shoulders and spun him around, "Mi'aiq once served a Shadow Charmer by the name of Avitus, he is only using you as a replacement, let's go."

Bracken steered Seth away, but the cat remained behind, it's head drooping, tail still. Seth looked back and called, "Come on, Mi'aiq! We've got to find the horn!"

The cat perked up and began following contentedly, "Forgive me, Seth. You are so like my former master that I forgot he is not you."

"It's fine," Seth said as Bracken glowered more. "What's wrong, Bracken? You've not been acting like yourself; usually you try to make jokes that only make sense to me later, or recounting some adventure of some sort, but now you're awfully hostile and on-edge." Seth reached out and grabbed Bracken by the arm, forcing the unicorn to look back at him. "Do you want to talk to me about something?"

Bracken sighed and looked Seth in the eye, "The Dark Night was responsible for the death of someone very special to me, and as a result I feel like it is my duty to wipe them off the face of this earth."

Seth backed up a little at Bracken's forceful statement, "Whoa! That might be overdoing it a little, eternal revenge? Overrated." Bracken looked uncertain but Seth continued, "Have you seen how the villains end up after years of obsession? Or some heroes like Batman!" Seth pulled his coat up over part of his face and narrowed his eyes, "_'I'm the hero that Gotham deserves, but not the one it needs.'_" He rasped in his best Batman voice.

Bracken turned away from Seth and crossed his arms, he looked really tense, but then his shoulders began shaking. Then laugher rang through the clouds as Bracken just let all his frustration and hatred out of his mind and let himself relax. He then turned to Seth with a bright smile that made the boy's stomach do a flip-flop.

Bracken set his forehead gently against Seth's and said, "I am so glad to have you as a brother, Seth." He then backed away and tousled Seth's hair with a smile.

"Wait… Brother?" Seth asked, then he began to panic as his mind ran in all different directions, "You mean brother-in-law? Did you already marry Kendra? No, you mean shield-brother. No-wait, you mean blood-brother! But we're not related…"

Mi'aiq chuckled from a few feet away, "Mi'aiq thinks that you are over thinking this." His tail swished in amusement. Seth looked down at the cat in bemusement, and Bracken once again took Seth's hand and pulled him along.

"I sense the horn, it's close. Stick close to me." Bracken said to Seth. "It is over there beyond those clouds."

"Uh, which clouds?" Seth asked, genuinely confused. He looked around and then noticed, "Hey, where are Warren and Vanessa?"

Mi'aiq answered his question, "They didn't get pulled through when we… ah… jumped."

They walked along for a few minutes, being led by Bracken's senses through the thick fog. Until, all at once, the mist cleared. Bracken signaled Seth to halt as he inspected the giant columns that stood like a gateway. In between the white pillars, a reflection of Shadow Charmer, Unicorn, and cat looked back at them.

Seth looked at his image and waved a hand, but his reflection didn't move. "Uh, Bracken?"

"I know; this is an obstacle." Bracken reassured him, "In a few seconds they will come out of the mirror and attack us, they can use all of our abilities, unlike Sting-bulbs. Ready yourself for a battle with yourself."

Seth swallowed uneasiness and pulled out the sword he had gotten from the satyrs the year before and readied himself for an oncoming attack. Bracken looked over to Seth and than calmly looked back at his reflection. He saw a stir of movement and whisked out his second horn.

All at once the figures jumped out the mirror, each reflection going to its doppelganger and attacking. Seth barely had time to register what had happened, but his sword was already in position to block the fierce swing from himself.

Bracken was in a fierce duel with his mirror image, each wielding a bright sword and bearing an angelic face, it was almost impossible to tell them apart.

Mi'aiq and the other black cat were nowhere to be seen, but their yowls of fury and hisses could be heard ringing through the mist.

Seth and his doppelganger locked sword's again, and were each thrown back due to the equal force and strength. In between swings Seth gasped, "Wow, I'm pretty good!"

The other Seth's eyes widened, then he smiled, "Really? You think so?" and his sword came whistling near Seth's ear, which he dodged.

"Yeah! We've both improved a-" Seth lunged with his sword, "lot from Bracken's training." He huffed, blocking another parry from his twin.

His mirror image grinned and slashed out again, "I love Bracken!"

Bracken glanced over to Seth from his current battle, but then got a bloody scratch from his own mirror image.

"You're wide open." Bracken's twin stated, going in for another stab, "You are weak."

Seth side-stepped over to get closer to Bracken and help out, but his current engagement kept him away. "You want to play dirty? Alright." Seth blocked another down swing from his foe and turned to Bracken, "Hey! Bracken number two! You smell, real bad. Like a troll." This did little to distract the mirror image of the unicorn, but it did earn Seth a bloody cut on his shoulder.

Seth's twin laughed and fought harder, seeking another opening, "_My_ Bracken won't be distracted by _you_. He has a will of iron, unlike your Bracken."

"But aren't we the same person? Why are you even fighting me?"

The other Seth shrugged, but as he did so, he left a wide open area near his neck, which Seth slashed at, cutting into his own flesh. Blood spurted out of his own neck wound and his doppelganger fell to the ground, eyes wide in fear and disbelief.

The mirror image of Bracken a moment later came running over and knocked Seth aside, kneeling down to cradle Seth's twin in his arms. He started to heal the wound, his hands glowing brightly, and murmuring words of encouragement to the boy.

Meanwhile the real Bracken came over and watched this happen for a second and raised his sword, preparing to kill them both in one downward stroke. Both Seth and the other unicorn stopped him with their cries of 'No!'. Bracken stopped and frowned at both himself and his companion.

The Bracken from the mirror still had a hand on Seth's shoulder as he faced himself, "Please, just let him go. Seth has done nothing. Kill me."

Seth's wounded counterpart on the ground coughed up some blood and rolled to his side to grip his Bracken's coat sleeve. "No, don't leave me!"

Bracken watched this all with disgust flickering in his eyes as Seth felt a little tremor of pity and pain.

Seth didn't want that kind of fate forced on anybody, even enchantments. "Bracken, let them go."

Bracken turned to Seth and for a moment worry glimmered in his eyes, then it clouded over and the Unicorn sheathed his sword. "Don't let yourself die like this, Seth." He whispered and embraced him briefly, then turned to their counterparts, "I'll let you live, but we must pass through the mirror unharmed, understood?"

Bracken's image nodded and waved a hand, the mirror parted like a curtain, this time, grey fog clouded what lay beyond. Then the doppelganger glared up at the two, yet spoke calmly. "You will one day find yourselves in a position quite like ours, and the man on the other end of the sword may not be as merciful."

"I'll keep that in mind." Bracken said coldly as he walked through the curtain and into the fog.

Seth looked one more time at the enchantments; they looked back at him with haunted eyes, holding each other. Then he turned and ran after Bracken into the darker fog. He defiantly wouldn't let anything happen to Bracken on this mission.

Bracken marched solemnly through the ever growing darker clouds,

_He will not die in my arms like that. Not if I can help it. _


	14. Chapter 14

Gavin and Kendra snuck past the inhabited caves and made their way towards the Fairy Queen's shrine that Kendra had come out of. Kendra wished Gavin could just fly them there instead of tripping over rocks and sneaking carefully by inhabited caves, but Navarog had pointed out that they would be seen immediately.

Kendra kept looking back at her companion with unease, she still thought of him a Gavin, even though she knew he was really Navarog, the Demon Prince. He looked so human, so real, and not otherworldly at all, like Bracken. He looked up from the ground and their eyes met, he smiled and held out a hand. Kendra reflexively backed up. He sighed and said, "This hill we have to get down is steep, will you _please_ let me guide you?"

She relaxed the tension in her shoulders a little, but kept her glower on and locked on him. He ignored her glare and took her hand gently and guided her down the grassy knoll, avoiding muddy spots and helping her over rocks.

His kindness felt completely wrong to her, and whenever she looked at his face she could feel a blush coming on, she missed Bracken and wished the unicorn was the one helping her.

He glanced at her and saw her slight blush and frustrated expression as her eyes were turned to the ground. He stopped and grabbed her shoulders, "If there is anything you would ask of me to prove my loyalty to you, just say so."

He was acting really sincere, but Kendra just wasn't buying it, until she got to the Fairy queen's shrine and asked the Fairy queen herself, would she be sure. Then she looked into his dark brown eyes and twitched, "You can die for all I care!" She yelled and pushed him away from her, sending him rolling down to the dale.

"As you wish!" He called as he spun down the remainder of the grassy mound.

Kendra stood bemused for a second. Did _he just quote _The Princess Bride_?_ Then realized she had pushed him of a fairly steep hill. "Oh, sorry!" She tried to take a step, but without looking where she was going, she fell down the hill as well and received a scrape on her leg on the way down. She fell to a stop near Gavin, who was just standing up, and spat grass out of her mouth.

"That was graceful." Gavin said sarcastically, offering a hand to Kendra, she scrambled to her feet without him and winced in pain.

"Shut up, Gavin. Navarog. Whatever!" She stormed away.

"Just call me Gavin; It's easier on the tongue." Gavin said nonchalantly, following Kendra. She scoffed and kept walking.

They soon came to the fairy shrine; a few of the fairies that had helped Kendra up the cliff flitted around. When they saw her they brightened and flew over, simultaneously they pointed at the shrine, it was glowing.

"I need to talk to the Fairy Queen for a minute, okay?" Kendra said as she turned to Gavin. He looked uncomfortable, but nodded.

"I don't exactly have a good history with the Fairy queen, she might want to kill me… but if you talk to her, I think it's alright."

Kendra nodded back and wondered what kind of bad history the two of them had. Had Gavin met the Fairy Queen before? She shook off those thoughts and walked over to the small fairy statue and knelt down. Her mind then relaxed as her connection with the Fairy queen formed.

Happiness as sweet as honey filled Kendra's mind,

_Kendra. I was wondering when I would speak to you again. _

Kendra smiled, "I missed talking to you, your Majesty. But I need to get back to Fablehaven, and I want to know, if I can trust the person with me."

Curiousness bubbled up inside Kendra as the Fairy queen felt inquisitive.

_Yes, I did sense another presence so close to my shrine. Who is it?_

Kendra took a deep breath before saying, "Navarog."

All curiosity disappeared in an instant, replaced by a cold nothing, and then the temperature rose to boiling anger. 

_You must not trust this deceiver at all. _

The Fairy queen channeled hatred so strong, it filled Kendra with darkness and rage. It was a similar feeling to the one when the Fairy queen spoke of Gogorog, the demon king who she believed had slain her consort.

Tears fell from Kendra's eyes and immediately the hatred changed to trembling worry and salty sadness. It felt like she were being cradled by the ocean.

_Listen to me, Kendra. I am sorry that I yelled, but I lost many of my subjects to that demon-dragon, and if my son ever discovered this evildoer was alive… _

Kendra nodded, "I-I understand." She wiped the tears from her eyes and cracked a smile.

_Bracken is…_

There was a long pause, and it felt like, for a second, the connection was cut off completely.

"Fairy queen?" Kendra asked, wondering if she was even listening anymore. Suddenly the connection came back and this time the Fairy queen sounded urgent.

_I had turned my vision to Bracken, and could not find him. Please help me find him; the power must be great indeed to obscure him from my sight. Lend me your energy, Kendra._

Kendra complied, and the little pool began to shimmer, then a vision of grey fog appeared. She leaned closer to the pool and watched the scene.

Seth and Bracken walked through the thick, dark grey fog looking for something. Bracken suddenly stopped and Seth followed suit. Bracken's eyes scanned the air in front of him, and then motioned for Seth to be very cautious.

They continued a little farther, then Seth bounced back from something, as if he hit an invisible wall. Bracken turned around quickly, helping her brother up. Bracken waved his light stone in the air around the place where Seth had knocked into something, a magic wall glowed softly.

Bracken and Seth exchanged some words, then Bracken continued on alone. Seth kept sending worried looks at Bracken's back as the unicorn walked through the blackness.

An eternity seemed to pass, all was black and Kendra could no longer see Bracken, but she could see her brother searching with his eyes. Suddenly Seth's face lit up in excitement, then a look of horror and concern clouded his features.

Bracken came back into the pool's line of sight, but when he did, both Kendra and the Fairy queen understood something was wrong with him. The Fairy queen saw what he was carrying and grimly understood what it meant.

The images in the pool faded to water a moment later and the Fairy queen addressed Kendra once more.

_Bracken,_ her voice trembled with emotion, _is in grave danger. He has touched the horn of the dark unicorn, the one I have banished from my realm. Any unicorn would have died by touching it, but his third horn is far away, and was not affected by the evil. Go to him, I can help get you out of this preserve._

"But how can I help?" Kendra asked, feeling hopeless. Her heart thudded painfully at the thought of Bracken in pain. "You are powerful, can't you heal him?"

_I cannot. _

Kendra's shoulders drooped, she felt useless and pathetic. The guy she liked was in danger, and she could do nothing to save him.

_Fortunately, you have that demon with you. _

The Fairy queen continued, begrudging contempt obvious in her voice,

_And I do not wish for him to be anywhere near my son, but a must is a must. The demon will be able to draw the darkness away, he is a powerful creature. _

"Gavin- I mean- Navarog can help heal Bracken?" She asked, barely daring to believe, until she realized that both of her crushes would be in the same room together.

_Go, quickly!_

"Er-yes!" Kendra forgot her problem with the plan and stood up and quickly made her way over to Navarog.

He looked at her tear-stained face and knew something had made her upset. "What is it?"

"You have to come with me!" She blurted, grabbing his hands and dragging him to the pool's edge, "There's a friend who's dying! I need your help." She looked up at him and begged, "Please."

Gavin nodded and took her hand, "Where to?"

"I don't know. We just jump." In a leap of faith, she jumped into the magic pond, taking Navarog with her.


	15. Chapter 15

Bracken reappeared from the black fog with the horn in hand. The black spiral seemed to be the source of darkness in the mist because the light seemed to be repelled by its aura.

"You got it!" Seth exclaimed, exited up until the moment he noticed the young man's pallor; it was a sickly grey.

Once Bracken stepped through the magical barrier he collapsed on the ground, the horn falling from his hands and clattering away.

"Hold on, Bracken, please!" Seth pleaded, gripping his hand and standing to pull Bracken to his feet. "We'll get you to the exit, just hold on!"

He struggled to lift the young man, but determination set itself in Seth and he dragged Bracken back though where they came from through the mist. Seth had to stop and readjust Bracken's limp arm on his shoulder constantly so he could keep going.

Mi'aiq called out from behind him, "Wait! You forgot the horn!"

Seth kept putting one more foot in front of the other, "We have to get Bracken out of here first, forget the horn, I'll come back later."

Mi'aiq felt pride once again for the first time in thousands of years. "Yes, but." He changed shape, "Mi'aiq can bring the horn in this form" A jackal bounded over to Seth, and in its mouth the dark horn glittered darkly.

"Good job, Mi'aiq!" Seth wheezed, readjusting Bracken's position a little then continuing on.

The darkness swallowed all the light around it, and Seth found himself wandering in pitch black clouds. He smacked into one of the columns holding the mirror and knew generally where he was. He shuffled around the column and gained his footing again.

A hand grabbed his arm out of nowhere; he panicked for a second, then forced himself to calm down.

A stone glowed with blue light and Seth found himself face to face with Bracken's twin from the mirror. The images of Bracken looked the real version of himself up and down then handed Seth the light stone.

The second Seth appeared out of the darkness and came to a stop when he saw Bracken hanging limp off Seth's shoulder. Seth's doppelganger winced and looked down, moving closer to his Bracken, "Take good care of him, okay?"

Seth nodded and took the light stone, holding it in his right hand, using it to light the way. He looked back over his shoulder one last time at the two clones; they were holding hands, and waving goodbye.

Using the light of the stone, and Mi'aiq's guidance, he found where he had first appeared. Instinctively he searched for deepest darkness, the hole in the dimension that let him get there. In a few seconds they were once more standing in the medieval section of the art museum.

Fortunately there was no one around that Seth could see so he dragged Bracken's body along in the shadows of the building.

He was in the middle of the hallway, in the dark, on the second floor, having dragged the limp body down the stairs. Out of seemingly nowhere, a security guard came patrolling down the hall.

Mi'aiq's voice rang through his head, _Just keep walking, but believe that all the guard sees is shadow. _

Seth did as the jackal said, and kept walking down the hallway, shadows seemed attracted to both the horn and to Seth as they moved closer to the guard. When they passed, the guard didn't even blink.

All the lights were off save a few on the outside and security lights. Occasionally a security guard would pass by, but Seth just kept moving, and they never noticed.

Once he found the main doors, tall and made of glass, he found them locked. He jostled with the door handle, but it was no use. Looking around, he saw a bench and heaved Bracken up onto it, and sat down himself.

While he took a breather, Mi'aiq padded up to Seth and dropped the horn like an overly large stick on his lap. Seth picked it up cautiously, but it did nothing to him, so he put it away in his backpack. Almost half of it stuck out, but it stayed in there, darkly glittering.

Seth let out a heavy sigh and rested a hand to Bracken's forehead, it was hot. He didn't know about first aid as much as he would have liked, but he knew enough to know that cool water would help. He turned to Mi'aiq and asked, "Will you make sure no one sees him?"

Mi'aiq shrugged and waved a paw, "You can do that all by yourself, Seth. Just imagine putting a blanket of darkness over him."

Seth nodded, stood, turned to the bench, and waved his hand. A light film of darkness spread over it until the bench appeared to merely have a shadow cast onto it. He looked in awe at his hand for a second, and then sobered up; he needed to get some water for Bracken, at least to cool the unicorn's burning temperature.

Seth began sprinting to where he thought he saw a water fountain by the bathrooms. He ran into the men's bathroom to grab a paper towel, only when blinded by light, he realized he was totally visible. Custodians looked up at him in confusion, he instinctively raised a hand.

_What am I doing? _

He had just time enough to think before all the shadows in the room seemed to come alive and swallow the room whole, creating a darkness that enveloped the lights.

A janitor cried out in fear, he silenced it with another wave, his instinct taking over. He then found, to his surprise, he could sense presences in the room, dead and alive. The shadows he had bended to his will, appeared to be dead souls. The custodians who cowered together in the middle of the bathroom glowed faintly as alive, but with straits of black leaking from their glowing core.

Something inside Seth told him it was fear and that… He raised his hand once more and used his powers to search their souls, he found the source of their fear, him, and cut his image and the memory of darkness from their minds.

He quickly grabbed some paper towels after that made a run for it out of the bathroom. He ran right by the water fountain then backtracked to wet the towels.

He sprinted back to Bracken and placed the cool towels to his forehead. Seth then knelt down next to the bench and listened to Bracken's breathing, it was raspy and shallow, painful to listen to. But Seth knew that Bracken had to be alright, he just had to.

And so they waited out the night in the dark museum, sheltered from the snow outside.


	16. Chapter 16

When they surfaced, they were immediately blasted with snow and ice. Their clothes were soaking wet and it was below freezing. Kendra reflexively curled up into a tiny ball to conserve warmth, shivering and teeth chattering.

Gavin looked around and recognized where they were, "Chicago," He stood and looked down at Kendra, "Can you walk?" She nodded her head shakily and tried to stand, but her body had frozen up quite literally. Gavin knelt down in the snow and sand, and picked her up.

The sun began to rise as he transformed into a dragon, carrying her in his talons. As he flew through the air, the wind numbed Kendra's face and chilled her even more. The sun's rays gleamed and refracted off the ice, forming a golden path of light that led into the city, to Kendra's magic sensing eyes, the light glimmered and stretched out even farther.

"F-foll-o-ow that l-light!" She chattered, pointing a shaking finger to the trail.

Gavin soared after the trail of light above the skyscrapers, until that came to a building where the light stopped, Gavin dropped Kendra off next to the back entrance and transformed back into human form. They tried the back door, but it was locked. Kendra and Gavin ran around to the front and found the door locked as well.

She peered through the windows for any sign of Bracken or Seth, but there was none, she could see into even the shadowy corners of the lobby, save the shadow on the bench a little away from the door. The magic light seeped through the glass of the door and hit the shadow.

Suddenly Seth appeared, sitting on the bench, bent over something on his lap. The light met his eye, and he winced, looking up at the light quickly, then he saw Kendra.

She and her brother locked eyes for a moment and she saw that his irises were a deep, blood red; his pupils were twin slits of black. But ringing his eyes were rub-marks, as if he had been crying. Despair clouded his vision and dark clots of shadow floated around him like a halo of gloom.

Then hope flared up in his eyes again, he got up carefully from the bench and stumbled to the door unlocking the door with a key card he stole off of a security guard.

Kendra yanked open the door and she hugged Seth tightly, "Where's Bracken?" She asked quickly, pulling away.

Seth wordlessly led her to the bench and cast off the shadow blanket. Bracken became visible, his skin color now a deep grey, his arms shaking visibly, his breathing raspy and heard from far away.

Kendra choked on her words as she fell beside the bench and grasped his hand, it was cold. "Gavin!" She cried, tears falling to the wood floor "Help him!"

Navarog stood in the doorway, blocking the light of the sun, his eyes never blinking, never leaving Kendra and the body she was holding. He stood still, all in shadow, not making a move to help.

"Navarog?! He's alive?" Seth stumbled backwards, but then pulled Vasilis out of his backpack, ready to unsheathe it at any time.

Navarog stepped forward, then stopped hesitating, seeing the sword.

"Please!" Kendra screamed, turning to him.

He didn't hesitate any more when he heard her voice call out to him in desperation. He calmly walked over and sat down next to her. "You love him?" He asked in a quiet voice, not looking at her, but rather Bracken.

She nodded, swallowing bitter salt water, "Yes,"

Gavin looked up at the ceiling and sighed in defeat, looking back down and putting his hands to Bracken's chest. He closed his eyes and concentrated, the sickly grey began to fade from Bracken's skin, his tremors became less obvious, his breathing evened, and soon he looked just as if her were asleep.

Kendra saw this and cried out in relief and joy, clinging to Bracken's chest and listening to his heart beats.

Seth still held Vasilis at the ready, gaze unwavering even as relief washed over him as Bracken breathed easy again.

Gavin turned and looked Seth dead in the eye; in each other's gaze they saw something. Something they recognized in themselves. Gavin made a step towards Seth and held out a hand, "We are kindred spirits, you and I." He said, offering his hand.

Seth backed away, partly disgusted that Navarog would suggest something like that, partly aware and afraid that he was right. After last night, he wasn't sure that he was safe to be around anymore. If he could inspire such fear in people…

Gavin lowered his hand and turned around, but then looked away from Bracken and Kendra. Seth too, looked down, but at Vasilis.

Bracken's hand moved, and Kendra gasped, grasping it and breathlessly asking, "Bracken?" He twitched at his name and forced his eyes open. His gaze met Kendra's teary eyes, "Bracken!" She hugged him fiercely and buried her face in his chest.

Bracken sat up slowly and smiled softly down at Kendra, "I'm fine, no need to worry. It's alright," He reassured her, but she still felt scared.

He looked up and saw Seth standing a little farther away. Bracken felt troubled as he saw the state Seth was in. The young Shadow Charmer looked as if he hadn't gotten a week of sleep, his eyes bearing dark circles and darkly glowing red. His slouched back was a image of defeat and despair, though he also looked on edge about something.

Bracken's gaze shifted to the figure stating a little bit farther behind Seth.

_Navarog_


	17. Chapter 17

_700 years ago-_

Navarog lounged on the soft cushions adorning the chair and watched idly as the man who called himself 'The Sphinx' poured himself and the Demon Prince a goblet of wine. The man came over and offered the black dragon one goblet and he himself took a sip out of his own glass.

Navarog brought the goblet to his lips and took a sip, this wine was truly the best; what ship did this man have to raid to obtain it? Navarog grinned to himself and studied the human before him.

The Sphinx saw the powerful creature examine him closely, he smiled calmly, "This is wine made in Aquitaine, I find it to be very flavorful yet light, your thoughts?" He said politely, his Middle Eastern accent playing lightly into his French.

"Très délicieux." The Demon Prince sated coolly as he set his feet up on the table, "But I come here to talk business, not to discuss your taste in wine." He said, pouring the remaining contents out onto the stone floor of the room.

His host stayed calm, and merely waved his hand for his servants to clean it up. "Do continue."

Navarog smirked and lazily pointed in the direction of the preserve's borderline, "I currently am being followed." The Sphinx raised an eyebrow, and near twitching to give the signal for his guards at the edge of the room to attack.

"Not an attack." Navarog reassured him, "But a gift. My pursuer has something of great worth on his person; something worth your while to relive of him."

The Sphinx looked mildly interested, "And who might your pursuer be, Navarog Half-Demon."

"You know of me better than most." Navarog acknowledged, then paused looking over to the borderline, "My pursuer is a unicorn." Navarog stood and looked back to the Sphinx, "If you choose to kill him, I will not stop you. Do with him what you will, I care not."

"And what does he carry that is of value to me?" The man asked, turning to look at the Demon Prince who was already walking out the door,

"Unicorn horns are quite a useful tool for a wizard these days…" Navarog called without looking back.

The Sphinx sat down in the chair that the dragon had sat in just a moment before and calculated the odds, he at last stood up and he called two wraiths to his assistance, as well as someone else whose aid must be bought.

Bracken had spent nearly all day getting into the preserve, figuring that it would take him at least two weeks at least to get around to the other side and find Navarog's tracks again.

He stumbled through the burier and started out across the sand. He drank continuously from his water supply, it was already dwindling due to the weeks he had tracked the Demon Prince through the Ottoman Empire. A small cope of trees gave him shelter for a short rest; then he continued on, walking slowly in his tiring human body. His human form was weakening, he could feel it, but he had to continue on, even against his queens express wishes.

After much wandering and guessing, he found telltale signs of his nemesis. Large dragon tracks marked the ground of a clearing in a grotto. A small waterfall trickled down into the cave and pool below, giving the illusion of space, though there was none.

And then, for the first time in a year, he felt the chill of winter seep into his spine. He spun around and saw a wraith float out of the shadows behind him.

He pulled his second horn out to defend himself from the figure, but a second one came from the other side of the cave. Then his arms began to feel heavy, soon they became leaden at his sides, unable to move. He was beginning to feel drowsy, soon after he fell to his knees.

He managed to turn his head even though the wizard Mirav had a tight hold on Bracken with his spell. As the unicorn looked to his left he saw the Sphinx, the wizard, and Navarog.

"Navarog!" Bracken yelled, "I have come so close to avenging her death, I refuse to give up now!" He stood shakily and began to slowly stagger forward. The wraiths floated closer to him and passed through him, filling him with despair. Again, he fell to his knees, this time tears fell from his eyes as he screamed, "I will never forgive you for killing her! Adalyn-!" He choked, "Adalyn didn't deserve to die!"

Unimpressed by his emotional performance Navarog sighed, "We've been through that time and time again, will you ever stop going on about how much you loved her? Please kill him; I want to watch him die slowly."

The Sphinx merely signaled for the wraiths to take Bracken away, dragging him to the dungeon. "I think I will keep him in the prison… to rot or to live… is his choice."

Bracken's vision slowly blurred as he got farther and farther away from the grotto, but one thing burned into his memory like a brand of shame, that he had failed once again to kill Navarog.


	18. Chapter 18

Bracken lunged forward, and stood up, drawing his sword and pointing the blade to Navarog. Kendra stood quickly and reached out to grab Bracken's arm.

Navarog crossed his arms and didn't back off, then he scoffed, "I saved your sorry life, that least you could do is grovel."

Bracken's eyes narrowed he shifted his gaze to Seth, "Does he speak truth?"Seth nodded cautiously and turned to face Navarog, aiming Vasilis at the dragon. His eyes flickered with distrust and Bracken understood Seth's stand on the matter.

Kendra tugged Bracken's elbow, "He really did save you!"

Bracken looked down at her, his eyes cold and sad, like ice rain, "Why do you defend him?" He reached a hand to stroke her hair, and brushed a strand out of her eyes. Both Seth and Gavin tensed watching this tender gesture in the corner of their vision.

Kendra took a step back from Bracken, avoiding his touch, "Why shouldn't I? Your mother asked him to save you."

Bracken looked quizzically up at Gavin, lowering his sword a little. "My mother?" He looked down at his sword and put it away, scratching his head a little awkwardly, "She must have her reasons."

Gavin relaxed when the sword was away again and looked directly at Bracken once more, "And why do you keep a _human girl_ close to your side these days, Bracken, Old pal, old chum?"

"Do not call me that." Bracken warned, bristling and clenching his fists. They glared at each other for a while before Seth coughed into his fist.

"Hate to break up your love-fest, but we have to go. The museum opens in thirty minutes and the morning security guards have just entered the building."

Kendra looked at her brother wonderingly, "How do you know that?"

Seth cocked his head to the side as if listening to something and smiled dryly, "I have my sources." A shadowy cat padded out of the shadows and came over to Kendra, it sniffed her.

Kendra smiled and bent down, "Are you a shape-shifter?" This cat seemed somewhat similar to Tux, Kendra thought.

"Yes, Mi'aiq is a shape-shifter." His tail swished in pleasure as he was recognized once again, "My, Mi'aiq is popular."

Kendra looked up at Seth all-smiles, "Congratulations." Her younger brother looked confused, "What?" He put his hands in his jean's pockets and leaned down to look at Kendra. She gasped, "Oh, you don't know! Agad came over a week ago to ask the both of us to be Eternals."

Seth's red eyes widened, "No way!"

Kendra nodded and shot an accusatory glare at her brother, getting to her feet, "What? You think I'd lie to you?"

Seth chuckled, "You could be pulling my leg, but wow. Eternals…" He looked over to the glass doors, "That would be…" He said, voice trailing off into silence.

_Horrifying. _

He looked back at his sister and realized she was expecting an answer, but he didn't want to say what he had just thought, so he smiled and said, "So cool."

Kendra nudged him with her shoulder, "Thought you'd say that, and now you have the test halfway done."

Seth frowned, "Test?"

Kendra shrugged, "Yeah, apparently, Agad is having a contest for the candidates. There are other people…" Her eyes darkened as she thought of Jin, "who want to be Eternals."

Seth watched his sister finish her sentence a little more dully than she had started it, so he scanned her figure. And soon enough he saw her glowing soul surrounded by a faint, but dark gloom. He focused on the haze and bent it to his will, forcing it away.

When he looked back up at his sister, she was blinking in surprise, "What was I saying?"

Seth smiled uneasily, she looked so carefree now, but he felt as if he had done something he shouldn't have. "The contest…" He started.

"Oh, right! You have to find a shape-shifter to be your partner, and a sword of legend that takes to you."

Seth looked down at Vasilis in his hand, still in its sheath, "But won't Vasilis count?"

Kendra shook her head, then giggled, "I asked Agad the same question, actually!"

Seth found himself laughing quietly along with Kendra at the irony, but soon found her looking at him strangely. "What is it?"

"You seem more… subdued… and older." She commented looking into his deep red eyes, "Maybe it's the eye color change." She shrugged and began walking over to where Gavin and Bracken were having a less than heartwarming chat from the looks of it.

Seth panicked, looking at Mi'aiq, "What color are my eyes?"

Mi'aiq rubbed his head on Seth's leg, "They are a lovely shade of crimson."

"The first thing I want my eyes described as; lovely!" He mumbled sarcastically. He knelt down and patted Mi'aiq on the head regardless, glad to have this faithful friend.

"Now feed me tuna!" Mi'aiq purred, tail wiggling in the air behind his head happily.

"Wha?!" Seth gacked as he fell on his behind, caught off balance by the cat's blunt statement.

"Mi'aiq's services and assistance is not _free_, Mi'aiq desires payment!" The cat sniffed and lifted its nose into the air.

"Hold on, who is in charge here?!" Seth huffed, crossing his arms and legs.

Mi'aiq opened one eye to gaze imperiously at Seth, "Tuna. Now."

Seth sighed and slumped, "Fine." Then he sprung up, grabbing the cat mid-motion. "But I'm still in charge, you only asked to follow!"

Mi'aiq stuck his tail in the shadow-charmer's face and wiggled it, "Fine, Mi'aiq will follow you, but only after tuna."

Seth and the cat smiled at each other in contentment for a moment before the amity was broken by a voice,

"Hey! You guys are kids. How did you get in here? And animals aren't allowed in here!" A security guard yelled after seeing the teens in the lobby before hours.

They all tensed, and Seth dropped Mi'aiq to the ground, who understood his plan. The cat ran over to Kendra, Gavin, and Bracken yelling "The door!"

They all made a run for it as Seth stayed behind long enough to finish business.

Only Bracken looked back as they got out, and what he saw was Seth raising both arms to cross over his chest, all the remaining shadows of the room coming to him. Then the boy punched both fist at the same time towards the man, who took a full blast of the shadows to the chest and promptly collapsed on the spot.

Bracken called Seth's name and ran back, not sure why he was running. Was he concerned for the human man? Or was he worried for Seth? Seth was clearly the more powerful, so why was he concerned?

Bracken got there just in time to catch Seth as the boy fainted from over-use of his abilities and from exhaustion. The unicorn held Seth for a second before picking him up and carrying him outside the glass doors.


	19. Chapter 19

When Seth awoke he first saw Warren's sparse whiskers over his face. Seth coughed, and Warren looked down and his eyes opened wide, "Hey! Look who's decided to join us!" He grinned down at Seth and winked, "You had us worried for a while there, but you came back alright. Nestled in Bracken's arms like a princess."

Seth's face reddened and he sat up quickly, "Hey, that has nothing to do with anything, okay? Bracken was just returning the favor." Warren chuckled, but was then used as a springboard as Mi'aiq meowed and leaped onto Seth's chest.

"Mi'aiq is sorry for making you use so much power." The cat rubbed his face against Seth's and licked his hair. The cat then curled up on Seth's lap and lie still. Warren left the room with a knowing smile to get one of their companions.

Petting Mi'aiq seemed both nostalgic and comforting to Seth, as if he had stroked this black fur before he even knew Mi'aiq. Then he remembered the name that Mi'aiq had called him before, "Mi'aiq?" The cat opened one eye to look at him. "Who was that Shadow-charmer you mentioned before?"

Mi'aiq stretched and replied, "His name was Avitus. He was… my friend, my companion, and my master."

There was a pause and Seth quietly let another thought of his slip past his lips, "Have you and I met before?"

Mi'aiq perked up, then settled back down after a moment of thought, "Maybe we have, maybe we haven't. Who can say? Cats wander everywhere, I am no different."

Seth felt both content and empty with this answer, before he could ask anything else, however, the door opened and Bracken came through.

"So, you're awake." He said, dragging a hotel chair closer and sitting down, "Do you feel any better?"

Seth nodded and shifted uncomfortably, "Did you carry me to the hotel?"

"Yes," Bracken recalled, "We left the art museum and ran into Warren and Vanessa seconds later, they were going back in to look for you after the museum opened again. They led us to their hotel room, and you have been out cold all this time."

Seth rubbed sleep from his eyes and blinked, Bracken frowned a little, noticing the blood red had not faded from his eyes. "How long have I been asleep?" Seth asked, rubbing Mi'aiq behind his ears, making him purr fiercely.

Bracken blew air out heavily, "Two days."

Seth choked a little at Bracken's words, "Two days?!" He curled his back a little; he had been asleep for so long? Had they all been taking care of him? "Thanks," He mumbled.

Bracken smiled and ruffled Seth's hair, "No problem," He leaned forward and spoke quieter, "I heard you carried me out of the other dimension," He took Seth's hand a put a small box in it; "I should be thanking you."

Seth looked down at the box, a cute ribbon was tied on top in a bow; it felt strange for Bracken to give him something like this. Bracken chuckled and pointed to the bow, "Your sister decorated the box because she said I didn't know what I was doing."

Seth cracked a smile and pulled on the ribbon and opened the box. He looked at the object and a blush started to spread all over his face, "I think you gave me the wrong present, this must be for Kendra." Bracken shook his head and took the ring out of the box.

"No, I had it made for you," Bracken took Seth's hand again and slipped the ring on Seth's index finger, "Vanessa and Warren had an old contact who was a jeweler. He made this with enchanted metal. It should make your eyes appear normal and suppress your powers a little."

Seth relaxed and looked down at the ring; it was silver with the image of unicorns running around the band. "Thanks again." He said quietly. He twisted the ring on his finger. "Hey, Bracken?" The unicorn looked up from the ring at him, "How are things going with you and Kendra?" Seth couldn't be sure, but he thought they might've had a fight before they had left for the Singing Sisters.

Bracken shifted his weight and looked directly at Seth, "What do you mean?"

Seth shrugged, "I was just wondering if you two had a fight or something."

Bracken looked downcast for a second before biting his lip, "I don't know. I might have done something… Maybe it _is_ my fault that she's with that demon low-life."

Seth grimaced, "She's with Gavin?"

Bracken nodded, "Yes, I left them downstairs together. I do not trust him completely, and you shouldn't either."

"Don't worry, I think he should go right back in the quiet box. He can't be allowed to cause trouble."

Bracken's eyes widened, "That's an idea. I'll ask your grandparents to put him in the one in the dungeon."

Seth's eyes drifted to his backpack, "What about the horn and the Singing sisters?"

Bracken sighed and put his hand on Seth's shoulder, "I'm sorry, but I must accompany Kendra and Navarog back to Fablehaven. Warren and Vanessa will be with you to see the Singing Sisters. Besides," Bracken hugged Seth, "I know you could do it all by yourself, you don't need my help."

Seth pushed him away good-naturedly and laughed, "You have no idea how much I need you around!"

Bracken laughed along, but he felt more than light-hearted meaning behind those words.

Seth saw Bracken's soul let out a wisp of darkness; secretly he slipped off his ring and cut the cord. Bracken's eyes went blank for a moment, and then cleared after Seth put his ring back on.

"What were we laughing about?" Bracken asked, as if the has forgotten the whole conversation.

Seth smiled sadly, "I don't remember."


	20. Chapter 20

Kendra was glad to be home again after Raxtus' unexpected illness that had ended up keeping her from her home a few days longer. It felt like much more time had passed, but whenever something stressful happened it had always felt like that. She had called her parents three days before on Warren's phone, explaining where and why she went as well as the return of Navarog.

Grandpa Sorenson had gotten angry over the phone and began yelling, but her mother had been relived that she hadn't been kidnapped or eloped. Her father said it would be hilarious if that did happen, however, next time she should not go running blindly into trouble without approval of one of the parental units.

Mike had come to pick them up from the airport and was now driving them to Fablehaven. The barrier allowed all of them to pass through and Mike stopped the car in the driveway.

Kendra got out of the car and looked back at him, "Take care of yourself!" He waved back at her and drove away down the road.

Gavin came up behind Kendra and muttered, "I hope you know what you're doing, binging me here." He looked around at the sky and the trees, "This place was my prison for two hundred years, I do not want to be imprisoned here any longer." He looked back down at her, "And if they try to kill me, I will be forced to fight them or escape."

Kendra pointed to the preserve line, "But the boundaries-"

He laughed confidently and tugged on a strand of her hair, "Do you really think that would stop me? They would have to put me in the quiet box to contain me."

Kendra lightly smacked his hand away and walked off towards the house, following Bracken, who was already addressing her grandparents about Navarog. Her parents both gave her big hugs out of worry (mostly her mother) and excitement (mostly her father).

Gavin stood outside the doorway, waiting to be allowed in the house. Grandpa Sorenson at first was enraged at having the demon back on his property, but as he listened to Bracken, he became quieter, but remained gruff.

"I do not trust him in the least, especially not around Kendra," Bracken said, and Kendra's mother, who was listening closely along with Kendra exclaimed,

"Kendra! What did I tell you about boys and their tendencies to-"

"Mom!" Kendra's face reddened, "It's not like that!"

Bracken agreed, "It is mostly because I am being a little over protective, but I am sure Stan understands what I am talking about."

Grandpa Sorenson nodded and coughed into his fist, "Navarog is an age old dragon from what I know; he has been responsible for countless deaths. I agree with Bracken, he must be locked up in the quiet box once more."

Kendra agreed, but no one looked her way or asked her for her opinion, so she spoke up, "I think you're right. I'll go talk to him about it." She turned to go out the door and felt a hand on her shoulder; she looked back at Bracken and shrugged off his hand.

Bracken took a step back, as though burned, and sighed, "I can't stop you." Kendra wasn't stopped again as she went back outside and stood facing Navarog.

"I know. The quiet box again." Gavin sighed, scratching his head and muttering, "Damn."

Kendra sat down on the bench on the porch and put her head on her hands, "I actually don't think it's a bad idea."

"Oh?" Gavin turned to look down on her, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, who knows? You might just want to attack me again."

Navarog grinned, "That's the spirit! Never assume someone who has betrayed you before is an ally." He knocked her lightly on the back of her head playfully.

Kendra glared up at him in mild annoyance and rubbed where he had bopped her, "But of course," She raised a finger and thrust it dangerously close to Gavin's eye, "I would be fine with you betraying me again, but if involves my family or friends…" quick as a whip she unsheathed her sword and held it under his throat, "You're dead." She scraped the perfectly honed edge along his jaw line, "Understood?"

He smiled down at her, perfectly calm, and pushed her blade away, "Perfectly clear." Gavin wrapped an arm around her shoulders and leaned down, "I like all this ruthlessness!" He knelt down and took her left hand in his, "Threaten me again."

Kendra stared at him for a second before a frustrated blush began rising in her cheek's color. "That's not funny!"

Gavin laughed and pulled her to her feet, "Chase me! I want to get some exercise before being locked up again." When Kendra stood there grumbling and twitching, he sighed and picked her up, tossing her over his shoulder. She kicked and yelled, telling him to put her down or else.

Bracken and Scott were the only ones who noticed, being closer to the window. They looked out and two completely different relations flickered over their features. Bracken's eyes flashed with jealousy but Scott's eyes shone playfully.

Outside of the window they watched Kendra manage to use her weight to topple Gavin. Then she put her sword back in it sheath and resorted to kicking Gavin the stomach when he tried to get up. He staggered to his feet after that beating and tried to pick her up again. She punched his chest but he caught her fist and picked her up and spun her. Their fight dissolved into laughter that made Bracken visibly twitch.

This would not play out the same way as before; he would not let that happen. Not for a second time.


	21. Chapter 21

**Update: This will be the second to last chapter. I will be writing another story after this, so keep your eyes open!**

As they drove up the gravel road in the rented car, Mi'aiq's ears pricked up when the straits of sound came from their destination. He nudged Seth's hand with his head; Seth looked down at Mi'aiq and noticed the cat looked distressed.

"What is it?" He asked, peering out the window.

The shape-shifter hissed, "Stop the car!"

Vanessa kept driving until Seth unbuckled his seat belt and leaned forward, "We really should stop the car." She rolled her eyes and braked, putting the car in neutral.

"Just because the magical cat tells you it's a good idea, doesn't mean it is a good idea."

Seth got out of the car and dropped into a sneak, he turned to Mi'aiq and asked,

_Are there potential enemies?_

_There are lesser operatives of the Dark Night ahead, _Mi'aiq answered.

Warren got out of the car as well and whispered to Seth, "What is it?"

"Dark Night agents." Seth whispered back.

Vanessa looked suspiciously at the cat, "You could have told them we would come here."

Seth shook his head, "No, not Mi'aiq. They could have tracked us with magic." He surprisingly had no doubts about the cat at all.

Warren pulled out a sword from his pack and snuck closer along the road; Vanessa grabbed him by the color of his shirt and pulled him back, hissing, "Don't make a move until we find our enemy's position."

Seth looked down at the ring Bracken gave him and sighed, not wanting to take it off, but in this scenario, his hand was forced. He twisted the ring off his finger and immediately his eyes glowed red once more. He ran forwards towards the house near the river. He moved to the trees and hid in the shadows.

Several armed guards were stationed outside the house holding what looked like modern guns. To the side a woman dressed in fashionable clothes was adjusting her hair and putting on some pink lipstick. She checked her reflection in the mirror and giggled lightly. Seth normally would have thought that she was the last one to worry about, but after years of the most unexpected people being the strongest, his gut told him that she was the worst.

He scrambled carefully back to the group and rounded them all up into a huddle, "There are four guys with guns."

Vanessa nodded, "What type?"

Seth thought back to the brief phase he went through where he was interested in guns, "A hand gun… Sorry, but that's all I know." Vanessa accepted this and began calculating, Seth continued. "And one woman. She is the leader, I think."

Warren leaned closer, "What does she look like?"

Seth's forehead scrunched together as he thought, then realized, "Like Vanessa, a little. She wore a lot of pink though…"

Vanessa's eyes turned up to the sky and she mouthed, _oh my GOD._

Warren and Seth incredulously watched her silently lose it. They shot a glance at each other then Warren cautiously said, "You look beautiful, you know. You don't need to wear pink to be beautiful…"

Vanessa sent a death glare in Warren's direction then sighed, "Seth, I'll take care of this one. Wait here." He hurried off, climbing a tree and moving stealthily along the branches. Seth and Warren followed regardless of what she said; waiting in case she needed backup.

Vanessa began taking all the guards out with sleeping darts. Seth thought for sure she would get the woman in pink too, but the woman caught the dart in mid-air and crushed it in her fist.

The lady in pink turned to the tree Vanessa was hiding in, "I know you better than to fall for one of your silly tricks, sister."

Warren and Seth's jaws fell as they looked between the two, very similar looking women.

"You're not my sister." Vanessa growled as she leapt down from the tree and fired a cross-bolt.

The other woman dodged in a split second and pulled a wooden cross out of her bag and twirled it. "Come out, little human!" Warren stumbled out of the bushes, not of his own will, and began to spin around as if controlled from above by invisible wires.

Vanessa's sister's eyes widened and then she squealed, all while looking at Warren. She dodged a knife thrown by Vanessa and skipped over to Warren, who was trying to reach his sword, but seemed to be bound by an unseen force.

She grabbed Warren's face, mashing it between her hands. "You are so pretty!"

Warren managed to grunt, "Thank you"

"And polite!" She sighed joyfully, realizing his face but grabbing his hand next, "I think I'm in _love_!"

Vanessa shot another cross-bolt at her sister; the woman stepped aside and caught the arrow. Her eyes darkened, "It's not nice to shoot one's true love when we've only just met." She smiled cheerfully at her sister, but her eyes stayed scary. "Right?"

Vanessa growled and flicked another knife at her sister, "You just met Warren!"

"Oh, Warren! Such a wonderful name. Mine is Amanda!" She snuggled close to him as he stood, paralyzed. "But you can call me Amy."

"Amanda!" Vanessa shouted, "Why are you here?"

Amanda pouted and flounced away from Warren, "I was told that a young boy with a unicorn horn would be here, trying to get to the Singing Sisters." She flipped her hair and looked around, "But I don't see or sense any other presence. Maybe it was misinformation."

Warren's eyes flicked over to the bushes in which Seth hid quietly. Amy glanced over at the shrubs and walked over slowly. Vanessa gritted her teeth and fired another cross-bolt. She missed her sister by inches, and the arrow thudded into a tree.

Amanda reached a manicured hand out and groped around in the shadows for Seth. He ducked down and avoided her hand, "Come out human boy, you can't resist the force of my puppet strings." She raised the wooden cross, but Seth scrambled out of the leaves before she could bind him.

He became visible, and the moment she saw him she called, "Backup!" A giant worm rose from the water, it's sleek, white body a stark contrast to its gaping, bloody maw. It began to dive straight towards the Singing Sister's domain and crush half of it in a split second.

Seth pulled Vasilis out of its sheath and charged to the riverbank, driven by the sword. The worm-thing roared and wrapped around the island; then it began to crumble. Seth stopped and watched in horror as the domain of the Singing Sisters sank into the muddy Mississippi.

Vasilis woke his sense and urged him to charge. In flaming fury that seemed even more powerful than at the battle for humanity, the sword guided him to the raft that the ferryman had used before. Seth put the sword down and picked up the pole. He was no longer feeling the effects of the sword, but he felt conviction in every fiber of his being.

Once he got close to the island, he picked up his sword again and jumped onto land. He skidded over to the half, buried door and tried to force it open. It wouldn't budge until a troll threw it open, tossing Seth, and the various rubble and wet silt off the door.

"A message for you." The troll rumbled.

Seth stood back up, "Yeah?"

"'Speak to the sentry about your fate.'" The troll repeated.

"Alright, can you get the rest of the trolls out? The island is sinking-"

Then gave him a gravelly smile, "We serve the Singing Sisters all our lives, we do not leave now."

Seth reached out to grab the door from the troll, "But they might die!"

The troll laughed, the tone rumbling, "You are a good person, Seth Sorenson, live well." With that, he closed the door, locking Seth out. Seth banged on the door, but they wouldn't let him in, no matter how much he screamed.

Finally, when the island had sunk into the water up to knees, he got back on the raft and rowed away, looking back several times in case the door opened again. But it never did.

He jumped back ashore and ran in soggy shoes over to the ferryman's house. He stopped briefly to catch the sight of Vanessa fighting Warren, who was being controlled by Amanda. He jumped up onto the porch and yanked the screen door open. After bolting in the house, he secured the locks on the door and went to go find the man.

Seth saw a trail of blood on the floor and his heart sank, the sentry might be dead. But as he followed the trail into the kitchen, he heard raspy breaths. As he entered the kitchen he recognized the form of the old man lying on the ground, shotgun in hand.

"Hey!" Seth yelled and knelt down, putting his head to the man's chest, listening for a heartbeat. He heard none, saddened; he sat back on his heels and looked away from the body on the ground. Then he noticed the sunlight glinting off a knife on the wooden floor.

The knife he had made the pledge with. He felt his heart stop in panic, sincerely believing his life would end right then.

A sudden gasp made him jump back; he looked on in shock as the dead man sat up halfway. His skin was still pale, blood dripped from the corner of his mouth, and his eyes were milky and pale. Yet her sat up and swung his head to face Seth.

"We speak to you now through the corpse of our sentry. Come retrieve the athame, Seth Sorenson." The dead body rasped in all three of the Singing Sister's voices.

Seth grabbed the dagger from where it rested and turned back to the man. "Good, now. Seth Sorenson, we officially recognize that you have brought us our wraith servant, Vasilis, and the horn of the dark unicorn." The body slurred. "But, as we have not received these, as we are dead; your contract still remains invalid."

Seth's face fell, expecting a knife in the back any second now.

"But!" The body spat blood sharply and continued, "We have just enough power to seal a new contract with you."

Seth looked up at the corpse with hopeful eyes, "Yes?"

"First, keep Vasilis for Eternity, or entrust it to only good people forevermore." Seth nodded. The corpse lolled to the side a little, but then kept speaking. "Second, turn the dark horn light again." Seth frowned at their cryptic words,

The three sisters growled their final words through the almost-still mouth. "And last, instead of you who takes the knife, the one you love most will die on its blade."

Seth started forward on that condition, "Hey, no! I don't agree! I don't agree!"

The dagger's metal gleamed wet with his blood once more, binding him to a contract he did not want fulfilled.

"So begins a contract… Bound in blood." The dying hiss escaped the corpse as Seth buried his head in his hands and cried.


	22. Chapter 22

Cold rain fell outside while on the porch, two people sat together on a bench, looking out at the preserve.

The sting-bulb version of Kendra sat wrapped in a blanket next to Bracken, humming a love song she had listened to the last time she had been out of the quiet box. Now that Navarog was imprisoned in the box once more, she was out, and had requested for only one person to be with during her last moments.

She glanced over at her companion and smiled, "I guess you are wondering why I asked to spend my last minutes of life with you."

"I must admit, I'm curious." Bracken said, keeping his eyes on the grass and flowers out near the driveway.

"Because a sting-bulb has all the memories of a person, even if the person who those memories belong to forgot. I remember you before Kendra knew you. I know what you are to her, and how much she loved you a long time ago. Unlike Kendra, I remembered everything. She doesn't know what I know about you two…" She looked over at the grim-faced unicorn. "Are you ever going to tell her the truth?"

Bracken breathed out heavily and watched as the cold rain fell just a few feet away. "I intend to tell her when she is ready for it, that is what the Fairy Queen and I decided."

The sting-bulb nodded and closed her eyes, leaning back on the bench. "It would make me happy if you told her."

Bracken took her hand and held it gently, "I promise I will tell her one day, but right now…" He kissed the sting-bulb's cheek, "I just need to protect her."

"Good…" The sting-bulb breathed and leaned against Bracken's shoulder, "Keep her safe for me…" Her last words softly fell from her lips, and quietly ringing in Bracken's ears.

"Of course, Adalyn." He murmured into her hair, and he sat there holding her hand and breathing in her scent for a little longer, even as her body turned cold.


End file.
